


the paparazzi gaze

by xSilver



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yixing, EXO - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Real Life? - Freeform, Smut, fanxing - Freeform, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilver/pseuds/xSilver
Summary: Kris Wu and Zhang Yixing haven't talked since Kris left Exo, or so the public believes. What happens when the public finds out what's actually going on behind the paparazzi's lens?Or the fanfic that's a good mix between real life and fiction (but mostly fiction) that I wanted to read but couldn't find so I wrote it myself ;)))





	1. one - the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form, claiming that these are their actual personalities or values. This is made for entertainment purposes out of my own boredom and imagination. I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned. If I have unintentionally breached any copyright claims, I sincerely apologise in advance.

 

Will be crossposted on [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1349076)

 

 **A/N:**  so, this was actually sorta inspired by that video of Kris walking past Yixing at a Chinese event (or something??) where they both ignored each other and all the haste they got online etc.... and it just makes me very aware of the fact that we only see what the media wants us to see.   

 

 

___________________ 

 

[ _https://koreabubble_. _com/article/02-07-2018/exo-lay-and-former-member-kris-wu-seen-making-out_](https://koreabubble.com/article/02-07-2018/exo-lay-and-former-member-kris-wu-seen-making-out)  

 **EXO LAY and former member Kris Wu seen making out!**     
_2\. July 2018 02:43_

During the night till today, photos of EXO member LAY and former member Kris Wu making out were leaked from a source not wishing to come forward. The two of them were in an intimate position outside of a bar in Seoul. Further pictures showed them getting closer and closer until they kissed.  

How is that for fanservice? 

 

But, in all seriousness the gossip about the two are already going crazy, and we can definitely understand why! There is no proof if the two kings of China are together or not, but we think we can safely say there's at least something. So, to all our Bubblers, one of your many ships are out! We will keep you all updated! 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

[ _https://an.com/news/celebrity/2/7/18/rising-chinese-canadian-star-kris-wu-is-gay_ ](https://an.com/news/celebrity/2/7/18/rising-chinese-canadian-star-kris-wu-is-gay)

**Rising Chinese-Canadian star Kris Wu is gay?**     
_2\. July 2018 03:59_

The Chinese-Canadian star Kris Wu, known for his rapping in both America and Asia, modelling for Burberry (and more), and acting in (among others) Valerian and the city of a Thousand Planets have been seen making out with former band member LAY from EXO. The picture seems to show them in a very intimate moment outside of a bar in Seoul, South Korea. It is to be believed that Kris Wu was under the influence of alcohol, not being aware of what he was doing.  

 

Kris Wu is currently residing in California and rising in American celebrity status. LAY, or Zhang Yixing is working on both his solo carrier and group carrier in Asia. He is known for being a "flower-boy" with soft features, not being shy of cuddling up to other men. LAY had seemingly pushed the star against the wall and pushed himself on the older. 

 

If this will affect Kris Wu's carrier is still uncertain, but we cannot say we're surprised at Zhang Yixing. We in America will definitely be with Kris until this is all cleared up, hoping it won't ruin his future movie plans. 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

[ _https://chanyeolcanrapmetosleep.tumblr.com/post/98736456/fanxing-is-coming-out_](https://chanyeolcanrapmetosleep.tumblr.com/post/98736456/fanxing-is-coming-out)  

 **FANXING IS COMING OUT!!**     
_2\. July 2018 03:23_

Wow, it's been a whole while since I last wrote a longer post like this, but drastic times calls for drastic measures. So, if you just woke up to the fandom shitting its pants… well, we got some really good reasons to do so. Let me update your precious souls. 

 

Kris and Lay were seen making out last night and the public is going crazy, and I am too. You better be too, because shits about to get real. I even did some research in the hours you were all in dreamland. Kpop websites are loving the news only giving us more reasons to love them, but the country of Trump is pieces of shits. No surprise. I read through like four different articles and they're all making Yixing out to be some sort of predator pouncing on their innocent Canadian smh. 

 

Can we all send some love out to them with the tag #FanxingIsReal or #WeSupportFanxing? We need to show these fucking homophobes that we ain't here to play. 

 

From all of yours favourite Chanyeol bias 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _From 2008 till present day._  

It all started when they first met as trainees. Yifan was towering over the others even at his young age. His shoulders were often very subtly pulled up towards his ears. He can't say for sure why it was. Maybe he just wasn't used to his growth spurt yet, feeling like he was too quick to grow and wanted to sink a bit lower, but after getting used to the spurt he quickly realised that he loved it. He enjoyed the admirable looks he got from both genders of all ages. It made a feeling of pride swell up within him. Yifan supposes it could be because of nerves. He was one of few international trainees, and the Korean language still felt a bit weird on his tongue. All Yifan knows is that his rigid shoulders became relaxed as he got to know the new Chinese trainee.  

 

Yifan can still very well remember how they first met, being unknown about their "bosses" wanting to put them together in a group later on. He was just walking downstairs from one of his dance practises, the ones he was the least interested in. Feeling more awkward than he would like to admit as his height was forced to do movements his stiff body couldn't yet handle. He was exhausted and glistening with sweat. His hair had been moved to the side as he tried to dry off the wetness on his forehead. 

 

On his way down the stairs, as he quickly walked past the other trainees, he stumbled into a mop of curly brown hairs. The guy looked up towards him with the most sparkling eyes he had seen before. It may seem cliché, but he felt like he could’ve gotten lost in them. His mum having told him that if you fall for someone's eyes you'll never fall out of love, since someone's eyes will always stay the same. They had this beautiful twinkle to match his dimple that dented his cheek even from the smallest of movements.  

 

He had always been aware of his feelings towards both the genders. Yifan had never been that bothered by it. Until he became a trainee. Until he became older and found out that you shouldn't cling on to your male friends like you did when you were five. He had experienced some homophobia from earlier in school making him shut his feelings down. Yifan didn't want to show weakness, nor did he want to show others that their comments got to him. Which is how he managed to get his first girlfriend, never giving his own gender the thought of the day. The worst thing? It actually worked. Ever since he decided to conform to the norm, he became more popular as the days went on. 

 

Yifan gave a weak smile as the other opened his mouth slowly. He was just about to apologise when the stranger uttered a dazed  _wow, so handsome_ making Yifan chuckle lowly. Yifan guesses the other didn't realise he spoke in mandarin instead of Korean. The stranger shakes his head quickly as if just realising that he said it out loud, giving a big bow to the taller in the middle of the stairs. "I'm sorry. I'm Zhang Yixing." Came out in a bit of a broken Korean. Yifan nodded and bowed as he introduced himself as well, but in mandarin. Making the other look up at him with surprise for the second time in minutes, letting out a "You're Chinese as well!" 

 

It made relief appear inside of Yifan as Yixing was so open to him, as well as warmth. He didn't know why until years later, but he knew he was glad to have found someone else speaking his mother tongue. It made Yixing seem safe as he didn't have to concentrate on how he talked. He was not bad at Korean – no, not at all – but being able to talk the language he first learned just makes him feel at ease. Yixing simply made him feel at home. And, Yifan just knew he wanted to keep holding on to that feeling. 

 

* 

 

After their initial meeting they ended up hanging out quite a lot. Finding comfort in their shared ethnicity in the masses of Korean kids. As they grew more and more comfortable with each other, the more they ended up cuddling, and it just kept on increasing after they debuted. They would often find themselves tangled up in each other's arms as the group watched a movie. Or, they'd find themselves sitting beside each other while eating. Always having their knees or thighs touching. Calming down by the others presence. Then again, it wasn't something others or Yifan thought about since he learned that physical contact between guys are okay in East Asian culture, especially when you're in an idol group. Something that his western upbringing didn’t make him aware of. Being able to blame his and Yixing's physical contact on screen as fan service. And, that very fan service was also brought behind closed doors for most of the members. All of them getting used to being touchy with each other. He could soundlessly let his hand rest at the dip of Yixing's hip, and no one would bat an eye as Yixing leaned on him during interviews or variety shows. 

 

* 

 

They were sitting on the floor around a little table as they ate the little of the leftovers from dinner, you could call it their supper if you'd like. The others had gone to bed, exhausted from the promotions around them. Yifan and Yixing were also tired, but they still found comfort in each other and enjoyed that they could be silent without it being awkward. The only sounds in the room being the clinking of bowls being lifted and put down again on the table, as well as their slurping until Yixing interrupted the quietness. Maybe their first music show win (June 2013) gave Yixing some much needed confidence to utter the words he did.  

 

"Fan, can I ask you something?" Yixing said with noodles filling his cheeks as he tried to hide behind his bowl. Yixing was filled with nerves, but he also knew that if he didn't say anything, he would end up regretting it. He was still high on their win with "Wolf" a month prior, and he just had to get it out. 

 

"Of course, yeah"  

"I kinda- I don't know- I just want to say that I really like you. I'm really glad I met you when I first started at the company" Yixing gave a shy smile as he looked at Yifan – or Kris as he was told to call him – only being able to hold the eye contact for a second before he looked at his bowl of noodles.  

"I really like you too Xing" Yifan – Yixing was stubborn, he had always liked to call him by his name, Yifan – said while smiling reassuringly at the younger. Making said younger blush. 

"No, I... I mean, I like you like you... And a lot" Yixing tried again, mumbling the last part. He knows they've been close. He knows that they like to cuddle together. He knows that they stick around each other a lot. But there's this uncertainty gnawing at his insides because he knows of Yifan's previous girlfriends. He knows how handsome the other is. He knows of the other opportunities Yifan has. There's always the chance of Yifan just not being into guys... 

 

Yifan leans over the table and puts his hands on top of Yixing's. His bigger hands trapping the others hands inside. "I know, it's okay. Like I said, I really like you too" Yifan said with a glint in his eyes while looking into Yixing's with all his might. And right then and there, is when Yixing became even happier he met Yifan those many years ago. 

 

* 

 

Since Yixing's little confession that night their relationship had started to change. They were still Yifan and Yixing. They just became  _Yifan & Yixing,_ if that makes sense. It certainly did for them. Yifan can still remember the nerves around their first date. They knew they needed to do something that wouldn’t reveal them, so they both agreed that the movies were a good choice. Yifan got dressed in a black hoodie as well as a cap covering his then blonde locks. On the shorter's body was almost the same clothes as well as a navy blue surgical mask over the bottom of his face. 

 

They chose the seats in the back corner of the cinema and enjoyed the company of the other. The movie they chose wasn't even of interest, as they purposely chose a less popular movie on the last night it aired to just be among a few other people, making it possible for them to whisper in each other's ears without  _hushes_  being thrown at them. 

 

A thing Yifan is particularly embarrassed about is how he asked Yixing to just walk with him between the rows of the seats. Yixing turned to him where he sat with a puzzled look "why?" His voice sounding sceptical. "I just want to walk around while holding your hand... since we won't get to do it in public... and this is sorta public?" Yifan continued on, ending it with a lightness to the word  _public_  making it sound like a question. 

 

Yixing ended up giggling as he stood up from his seat. "You're such a dork" he said with a smile adorning his lips. Stretching his arm out to hold his hand in front of Yifan. "but okay, I'd really like that." Yixing continued as Yifan stood up and took his hand. They just ended up talking as they walked around to different seats, and it sort of worked. It made it feel like they were walking outside in the dark night. Sitting down on benches, stones or whatever they could find in the streets they  _were walking in_. Ignoring the movie that played in the background. 

 

* 

 

They didn't plan on telling anyone about their relationship, nor did they. It just so happened that three of their fellow members found out, but the three were quick to pledge their promise of secrecy. They had to, especially when they saw their frightened looks. 

 

The first to find out was Luhan as he shared a room with Yixing, which Yifan often found himself in. Luhan had walked through the door without knocking. It just so happened that he had earlier claimed that he’d be gone for the night. As soon as he saw their panic – the way Yifan quickly sat up to try to cover up both of their naked bodies with the duvet that was lying on the floor – Luhan knew he couldn't tell anyone. 

 

Contrary to the fans nickname it was the two of them who looked like deer's in the headlights of their fellow member's eyes. Yifan wasn't the type to cry. Having learned early from the western society that guys weren't supposed to show tears, but he quickly felt water welling up in his eyes, slowly falling down his cheeks as he realised what he and Yixing must look like in Luhan's eyes. As they're both naked in bed, clinging on to each other. Their hair a mess. Articles of clothing lying around the room. Yifan's tears were too quick for Yixing's delicate fingers to remove as he put his hands on Yifan's face, their noses brushing as Yixing leans up. "Just look at me, he-he won't tell" Yixing's voice said quietly in Chinese, but it still pierced through the tense silence. 

 

Yixing had always had the ability to be the stronger of the two in situations like these. Either way, you could still hear the tremble in Yixing's voice as he tried to calm his boyfriend, slowly moving his head towards the other standing in the doorway with pleading eyes and vulnerability. "Right? You w-won't tell? Please?" he said as he unconsciously moved closer to Yifan, who was lying underneath the arm of the sitting young man above him. "Of course, I won't" came from Luhan's mouth as he walked over to them. Giving them both his most comforting hugs. Luhan admits to the awkwardness as the two were naked, but he felt they needed to know that he was okay with it. That he wasn't bothered by it. 

 

As Yifan and Yixing could be safe around Luhan they talked with him a lot when it came to their troubles and how scared they felt about everyone finding out. It was during one of these talks that Junmyeon found out, having overheard the three of them as he was going to check on Yixing and Luhan in their room. Junmyeon's feet being stuck, his body paralyzed before he remembered how to move. He silently walked away, but the day after, he was quick to say  _Kris, Yixing, can we talk?_  

 

Yifan and Yixing are both incredibly grateful for Suho's kindness. He really is their guardian angel. Junmyeon had a long conversation with them as the mature person he is. During the conversation he made the promise to never tell anyone, and if anyone did find out and cause trouble, they could always talk to him. He promised to do what he could to make them both feel safe, but he's put on the spot as the scandal comes out and he's on unknown waters. 

 

Yifan and Yixing had looked up to Junmyeon with gratitude in their eyes, their fingers intertwined in Yixing's lap. Junmyeon gave a reassuring smile and hugged the both of them before he left the room with a wink. "Now, the rest of the guys are out eating. You should enjoy the time alone. I'll let you know when they're back" you could hear the smugness in his voice as he closed the door to the room. “Stay safe!”

 

"Did he just give us the green card?" Yifan said with amusement laced in his voice, a low chuckle escaping his lips as Yixing started laughing. "I think he did" Yixing is able to get out before a giant is on him, catching his lips in his own. "Then let's take advantage of it." 

 

The way Minseok found out was that he and Yixing were the only two "home" for the night. Yixing felt incredibly lonely that night and unsure as Yifan said he had some business with a new trainee, a beautiful girl named Carrie. It made Yixing insecure, even though Yifan had never given him a reason to be... except for the dating rumours that appeared in the news. And, he had always put his trust in Minseok when it came to his troubles. 

 

"You have to promise me that.. Whatever I'm about to say... you won't be mad or tell anyone" 

"I promise-" Minseok's reply came too quick for Yixing's liking. Believing Minseok didn't realise the seriousness of the conversation.  

"NO! You have to really promise me" Yixing had said, surprising Minseok with his raised voice. Being surprised with the raw voice coming out from the younger’s lips. Yixing proceeded to tell Minseok about them, carefully while eyeing the older every other second. Scared that Minseok's understanding eyes would change to disgust. It never happened though and he felt like a fool for thinking Minseok would. Especially when Minseok's shorter arms pulled him into his embrace to comfort him. 

 

"You know he wouldn't do that if he loves you, and from what you've told me it seems like he's totally smitten by you. Don't listen to the news before you listen to him. You know what they are, they're all empty words by some stranger." 

 

The biggest problem with Minseok finding out was that Yixing had to tell Yifan that another member knew about them, and that it wasn't by accident. That Yixing told someone else without telling Yifan first. Anger could be seen in Yifan's eyes. His shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh. His body losing all its energy, making it clear that he was just hopelessly confused and hurt. When Yixing told him in the comfort of their own bedroom, Yifan couldn't do anything other than walk out the door. He didn't know what to do. Unsure if he should cry, yell, laugh or just hit the god damn wall. 

 

They had both promised not to tell anyone else, being content with having Luhan and Junmyeon knowing. They had agreed to not tell more people, in the fear of the public finding out as well. None of them wanted to end their carriers with EXO before it had even begun. They had only been a group for around two years. This was how their first big fight happened. The two of them didn't talk for a couple of days. Yifan doing everything he could to ignore the younger. He didn't want to face him. It was selfish, but he had always been selfish. He didn't want to expose himself to the hurt in Yixing's eyes as he realised that he was in the wrong. He was so god damn wrong and he knew it. Minseok had pestered him several times a day to talk with him about it, but Yifan ignored it. If he wasn't ready to talk to Yixing, why would he think he was ready to talk to him? But, as the days went on and Yifan realised he really was in the wrong, he didn’t feel like he had any other choice but to talk to Minseok. Ask him for advice on how to apologize.  _I know you have no reason to help me with this... but I need to fix it… I just don't know how..._   

 

Minseok ended up being a great team player for the both of them as he was the one to give Yifan a literal push in the right direction. The direction being Yixing and Luhan's room. 

 

* 

 

The day Yifan told Yixing that he wanted to, no, needed to leave EXO was the day Yixing – for the first time – called Yifan for Kris in private. It shouldn't hurt Yifan as much as it did, but he sort of enjoyed having Yixing be the only one of the members still calling him by his actual name. Of course, the other members said his name every now and then, but Yixing was the only one who solely used his real name unless they were in public. But, Yixing was hurt, and Yifan understood him to the fullest. He knows he betrayed his trust by telling Yixing after he had already gotten a lawyer to get away. 

 

Yifan doesn't know what he must've done in his previous life to deserve someone like Yixing when the younger kissed him with a  _please don't break up with me_ falling from his lips. Yifan kissed as passionately as he could back, trying to convert all of his emotions in to it. It was 2014 and he wanted his last year with Yixing to be what he could expect for his future as well. 

 

"I would never. I just can't do EXO anymore." Yifan said while holding Yixing's face in his hands. They were standing against the wall in Yixing and Luhan's room, just holding on to each other. Yifan holding Yixing's face with one hand and playing with his hair in the other.

 

The younger was gripping the front of Yifan's hoodie. Their breaths ragged as they kissed and made promises of forever. "It's okay, I... I know you haven't been yourself lately..." 

"You know I love you, but I'm gonna say it again. Xing*, I love you so much" 

"I love you too, so much it hurts Fan." 

 _[*play on the_   _mandarin word for star]_  

 

They slowly moved towards the beds, not realising they ended up in Luhan's instead of Yixing's. Something they both got a clear scolding from Luhan about the day after, but they couldn't help but smile as they held the other's hand.

 

 _God damn bunnies_ , Luhan had exclaimed as he left the room. 

 

* 

 

Even after Kris left EXO they still kept in touch. Whenever they could, whenever their schedules were close enough to each other they would meet up. Especially important to Yifan was it to meet Yixing after Tao also left EXO. He needed to make sure his little Xing was okay now that he was the only Chinese member left in the group. Which is why Yifan arranged a meeting for all of the members so they could all see each other again, both the current and former ones. He also made sure to tell his manager to book his hotel room in the same hotel as he knew Yixing was staying in, so he could surprise him later when everyone had bid their goodbyes for the evening. To put it simply, Yifan and Yixing's night lasted long with their bodies intertwined under the duvet, until it became too hot for it. Throwing the duvet away, only to go looking for it for their post-sex cuddling. Exchanging small pecks on their lips as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

* 

 

Yifan knows that the Asian paparazzi and journalists likes to make him out to be this massive asshole, but he's glad the members disagree. Even if he, Luhan and Tao aren't in EXO, they're still EXO. The three of them are all told to not contact the others, especially not publicly. Which is the reason why it seldom happens. Because, it's difficult for 12 schedules to line up, as well as all 12 having reasons as to why their managers can't come to their  _secret plans._  He's just incredibly grateful for the understanding from his members, especially Yixing. Yifan is well aware of all their hurting with the initial shock of the message. He remembers when he told everyone. Yixing standing among his members, having to pretend it was the first time he had heard it. Which wasn't a big problem for Yixing as he had trouble hiding his emotions. Tears were welling up in Yixing's eyes as he thought about them not seeing each other as often. Yifan just wanted to rush over to him and kiss his tears away, but he knew he couldn’t. Not in front of the others. He could feel his hands tightening into fists as he had to stand still while Jongin and Sehun comforted Yixing. Baekhyun giving him a look that could kill. But he gulped down the words wanting to spill from his mouth as he was comforted by Luhan. Something that made even more sense to him as Luhan was the next to leave, not too long after himself.  

 

* 

 

It's 2018 and Yifan and Yixing happens to both have schedules in Seoul. Yifan for a magazine shoot and Yixing for an interview. They text about where they'll meet up and decides on a bar that got more bad than good reviews. They knew they needed to go somewhere others wouldn't want to go, so they really did choose the worst bar they could come across. Yixing lying to his manager by saying he was going to meet up with Baekhyun and Jongdae and Yifan saying he wanted to be alone for the night as he would video call his parents. His team knowing very well how emotional their Chinese-Canadian could become when it happened. And, knowing even better how much he hated others seeing or hearing him when it happened. 

 

They met up at the sketchy looking bar at eleven post meridiem. The place was in a building made of old bricks. It didn't look like the place had been renovated since it was first put up. The blue neon lights blinking every other second.  _THE SHACK_ the light screamed. They gave each other a look as they laughed at the cliché name. Both of them ignored the piercing beer smell from the bar as they gave each other a big bear hug. Yixing had his arms around Yifan's waist underneath his big black coat as Yifan held around him, his arms resting on Yixing's shoulders covered by a thin beige trench coat. Yixing was wearing a black surgical mask and a beanie to cover up even though the night was still warm. Yifan had settled on a dark green cap as well as some sunglasses. They stood like that for a while, just breathing in each other's presence and smelling the familiar aroma of the other. 

 

"I've missed you" came from Yixing's mouth hidden into Yifan's chest. 

"I've missed you too Xing, so so much" Yifan replied with a kiss to the top of the shorter one's head. 

 

*

 

"I heard you're topping iTunes charts!" Yixing claps his hands together happily as they talk for the first time in forever, face to face. They're sitting at the table furthest to the back with a big bowl of chips shared between them. None of them had really gone out to eat, but they both felt like they had to buy something from the place. Both being surprised by the good food after having read the reviews. But their interior choices could be discussed. "I'm so happy for you!" He continued as he took a tiny sip from his beer, making a small grimace as beer wasn't his choice of alcohol. 

 

"What about you Mr. Program Director" Yifan says with a smirk as he boosts about the younger. He knows he has to. Yixing never seems to be happy with his results. Always wanting to do better, be better. So, Yifan knows he needs to let the younger know that what he's doing is good enough, way more than good enough. 

 

"You watched that?" Yixing said, surprise laced in his voice. 

"Of course, I did! The trainees were great, but you my Xing outshined them all." Yifan smiles before he continued "now that comment deserves a kiss" he says smugly as Yixing rolls his eyes with a  _you're so cheesy_ , but he leans over the table to kiss his boyfriend nonetheless. "Now can my boyfriend take his sunglasses of so I can see his gorgeous eyes?" Yixing shoots back with a grin "I think I should get a kiss for that too, hmm?"  

 

 

The night went on well as they talked, danced and got some kisses in. Maybe they should've laid off the alcohol for the night, but they were both too buzzed on the presence of the other. After a couple of glasses, they both forgot about the bitter taste of the old beer. They completely ignored their surroundings as the night went on. Only seeing a couple of elder people walking in and out, not seeming to give them any attention outside from the fact that they were both males. 

 

The only person they saw being the other of the two. They walked out of the bar hand in hand on their way to a hotel they had secretly booked into together. Just to stay together for at least a bit longer before they had to go back to their own hotels. Long before they had even gotten far away from the bar Yifan was pushed against the wall in an alley as the younger started nuzzling his jawline. Yixing had always been the more-clingy one with alcohol flowing through his veins, while the other felt more alerted when drinking, no matter how weird that sounded. Like he could hear everything ten times louder. "I love you Fan" Yixing said while leaning against the other. "So much it hurts" Yixing continued, repeating himself from years earlier. 

 

"I love you too Xing, but we should get to the hotel." Yifan had also always been the better drinker of the two. 

"But I wanna kiss youuu" Yixing said as he got on his tippy toes to kiss Yifan, a small pout adorning his lips. And who was Yifan to say no to his boyfriend? They were way too into the kissing to notice the man standing at the corner of the alley with his phone out, having captured everything. Yifan only cursing the modern phones when he finds out about the pictures, saying he  _would definitely notice a picture being taken if the sound couldn't be shut off_.  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 **@sehunsqueenbee:**  I am literally so shook, but this is huge! Remember to let them know we still love them <333 #FanxingIsReal #WeSupportFanxing   
_142 Retweets     192 Likes_  

 

 **@exobubble98:** Okay so I know we joke about shipping a lot but do we reeeaaally need this? o.o #FanxingIsReal   
_16 Retweets     23 Likes_  

 

 **@chenhasabigmouth:** WHAAAAAAT IS THIS?!?! #FanxingIsReal   
_2 Retweets     17 Likes_  

 

 **@harry_mcley1:**  This is some faggot shit. why is this #FanxingIsReal coming up in my feed   
_15 Retweets     12 Likes_  

 

 **@mydaddywu:**  I can't believe a guy can even be named lay.. How is that not suspicious at all? Kris would never willingly be with that fairy #KrisWuIsNotGay #FanxingIsReal   
_12 Retweets     33 Likes_  

 

 **@baekkielove97:**  @mydaddywu, why are you even in the #FanxingIsReal tag? We don't need your petty ass here! #WeSupportFanxing   
_9 Retweets     51 Likes_  

 

 **@mydaddywu:** @baekkielove97, Imma be wherever the fuck I want. You mad I insulted your precious little boo? Sorry not sorry   
_8 Retweets     45 Likes_  

 

 **@baekkielove97:**  @mydaddywu, I think you're the one mad cause #FanxingIsReal is trending worldwide. Someone already has your wu as a daddy so bye   
_19 Retweets     49 Likes_  

 

 **@kraysince2011:** @baekkielove97 preach! You just got burned to ashes @mydaddywu   
_4 Retweets     28 Likes_  

 

 **@lindsey1999x:**  Lai or whatever is such a fucking slut. U tryna be famous in america? Not gonna happen boi #KrisWuIsNotGay    
_33 Retweets     148 Likes_  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _You have 3_   _new messages from: Granny <3_ 

 **Granny <3**: xingie you better answer grannys calls!   
**Granny <3**: I need to know how you're doing!   
**Granny <3**: Please don't do anything stupid! 

 

 _You have 6_   _new messages_   _from: Chanyeol_  

 **Chanyeol:**  Bro, is this real?   
**Chanyeol:**  <https://koreabubble.com/article/02-07-2018/exo-lay-and-former-member-kris-wu-seen-making-out>  
**Chanyeol:**  Kris don't ignore me!   
**Chanyeol:** Yo cmon man!   
**Chanyeol:**  Im gonna stop yelling...   
**Chanyeol:**  but for real 

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

( **BTW** : I suggest you read the times as well to get the bigger picture)   
_Group chat active 2. July 2018 04:53: the big 5_    
_- Luhan, Baozi, Suho, Wu, Xing_  

 

 _04:53_ **Luhan** : Guys are you okay?   
_04:53_ **Baozi** : I don't think they'll answer. I've texted them both already... ._.   
_04:53_ **Luhan** : What do we do, they weren't ready to tell yet...   
_04:54_ **Luhan** : Like it's a miracle we even know   
_04:54_ **Baozi** : more like an accident....   
_04:54_ **Suho** : We just need to let them know we're here no matter what. We'll work it out   
_04:54_ **Luhan** : Shut up Minseok   
_04:55_ **Luhan** : And yeah Suho is right... 

 

 _Read by Xing_   _05:11_  

 _05:11_ **Luhan** : Yixing you okau?   
_05:11_ **Luhan** : okay*   
_05:11_ **Suho** : okay*   
_05:12_ **Xing** : no   
_05:12_ **Luhan** : not the time suho >:(   
_05:12_ **Luhan** :omg xing talk to us! 

 

 _Xing left the group chat 05:12_  

 _05:14_ **Baozi** :This is not good   
_05:15_ **Luhan:**  YOU DON’T SAY 

 

 _Read by Wu 05:47_  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _1 Instagram notification: @zyxzjs_   _changed his privacy to private_  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _Group_   _chat_   _created_   _2\. July 2018_   _05:32_   _by Luhan_  

 _Luhan_   _added: Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin,_   _Sehun,_   _Chanyeol,_   _Jongdae, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_   _05:33_  

 _05:34_ **Luhan** : YOU GUYS BETTER FUCKING WAKE UP    
_05_ : _35_ **Chanyeol** : We're up   
_05_ : _35_ **Chanyeol** : at least I am 

 

 _Luhan is calling..._  

 _Luhan is calling_   _..._  

 _Luhan_   _is calling_   _..._  

 _Luhan_   _is calling_   _..._  

 

 _Read by everyone 06:06_  

 _06:15_ **Luhan** : YOU FUCKS REPLY DAMMIT   
_06:16_ **Tao** : It's too early to be yelled at lu   
_06:16_ **Luhan** : You all need to read the fucking news and help me! none of them are replying   
_06:17_ **Chanyeol** : I know, I texted Kris..   
_06:17_ **Sehun** : What the fuck is this panic about?? Just gimme like a sec to check at least   
_06:17_ **Luhan** : I made this chat like an hour ago you fuck   
_06:18_ **Chanyeol** : <https://koreabubble.com/article/02-07-2018/exo-lay-and-former-member-kris-wu-seen-making-out>  
_06_ : _20_ **Sehun** : KRIS AND YIXING ARE IN KOREA?!?!?   
_06:21_ **Chanyeol** : so dumb.. is that all you got from it   
_06_ : _21_ **Sehun** : wait im still half asleep   
06: _21_ **Luhan** : …   
_06_ : _22_ **Sehun** : THEY MADE OUT?!!!! 0.0   
_06:_ 23  **Jongin** : they what? The fuck   
_06:23_ **Baekhyun** : eeeehhhhh   
_06:23_ **Jongdae** : hush let me sleep   
_06:24_ **Kyungsoo** : lets just calm down   
_06:24_ **Minseok** : can yall calm?   
_06:25_ **Jongin** : hOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM WHEN THEY FUCKING KISSED   
_06:25_ **Jongin** : this isn't right  

 

 _Jongdae_  c _hanged the group name to "I wanna sleep – Jongdae_   _"_ _06:26_  

 _Jongin_   _changed Jongdae's_   _nickname to "shut up" 06:27_  

 

 _06:30_ **Baekhyun** : I agree with jongin this is pretty sick   
_06:31_ **Luhan** : what the hell you two???? 

 

 _Read by everyone 06:49_  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _You have a new text message from_ :  _my xing_  

 **From:**  my xing   
- Fanfan are you busy? 

 **To:** my xing   
- no? Why r my notifications goin crazy? 

 **From:**  my xing   
- are you alone? 

 **To:** my xing   
- yes, whatsup? 

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _"_   _my xing" is calling..._  

 

 

 _____________________  

**QUESTION! Why do you think Jongin and Baekhyun are reacting negatively? Please let me know your thoughts in the comments x**

 

 **A/N:**  Aaaannd no don't hate on me for having to make some of the members a bit homophobic (I had to choose someone for my ideas) at the start cause it's supposed to be a bit realistic in all this fiction, and this is guys being raised in Korea where it's still a bit frowned upon to be gay... buuut it'll all be explained later, I promise 

AND IM ALREADY SO PROUD OF THIS FICTION I FEEL WEIRD. Like I almost spent a whole month working on this fic a day here and there xx 


	2. two - from bad to worse [M]

_"my_   _xing_   _" is calling..._  

 

"Fan?" Yixing's voice croaks out through the phone. Yifan is automatically alerted, he can hear the soreness in his voice. His eyes moving frantically around the room as he scans his brain for things that could've upset his boyfriend of over five years enough to bring him to tears. He knows that the younger is an emotional person, full of feelings he'd like to share, but he's not often hurt to the point of tears. Maybe he should've stayed with Yixing at the hotel till morning, even though they both knew he couldn’t. They both needed to get back to the hotels the rest of their teams resided in to not cause assumptions. He heaves a sigh as he speaks. 

 

"Xing? Are you okay? What's going on?" 

"Hav-have you seen the news?" Yixing hiccups as he talks, forcing his tears away as he tries to talk. 

"You know I'm always late with those stuff..." Yifan replies dismissively as he runs his hand casually through his hair.  

"I think you should take- take a look Yifan. Like- uhm- right now..." 

"Give me two seconds" Yifan says as he scrambles to find his laptop, hitting the little video icon on his phone to turn the call over to a video call. He curses inside his head as the video connects. Almost wishing he didn't do it. It would save him from seeing his boyfriend's puffy red eyes as well as the swollen nose from the crying. The younger's hair was even more of a mess then it usually is this early in the morning. His own red hoodie adorning the other's shoulders making Yixing look even smaller. 

 

He sets his phone down on the portable table on his bed, so the camera shows his face. The laptop has finally opened its chrome tab and Yifan hurriedly types out  _Zhang Yixing_  in the tab. As the website loads, he looks over to his phone, giving Yixing a reassuring smile, telling him it'll all be fine. That whatever it is they'll overcome it, even though Yixing seems reluctant to believe him. He can tell by the flashing of the screen that the page has loaded, inwardly cursing the slow hotel Wi-Fi, and his reassuring smile quickly drops as he reads the titles of the google searches. His eyes turn big and round as he scrambles for words to say. He can feel his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage, unsure if this is actually happening or not. Scrolling up and down through the first couple of pages. All of them screaming at him that they weren't careful enough last night. That they drank too much. That they were just too happy... 

_Google: Zhang Yixing – News_  

 

 **EXO member and former member is closer than what we thought!**    
     Kris Wu, a former member of the group EXO, and current member Lay have both had schedules in Seoul the last couple of days, and it seems they... 

 **EXO Lay sleeping his way to American success?**    
     EXO Lay, also known as Zhang Yixing, seemed to have a secret meeting with our newly rising star Kris Wu. They were seen making out against a wall before they... 

 **Rising Chinese-Canadian star Kris Wu is gay?**    
     The Chinese-Canadian star Kris Wu, known for his rapping in both America and Asia, modelling for Burberry (and... 

 **EXO LAY and former member Kris Wu seen making out!**    
     During the night till today, photos of EXO member LAY and former member Kris Wu making out were leaked from a source not... 

 **Kris Wu's carrier on hold!**    
     Kris Wu has taken America by storm with his acting in recent movies with Cara Delevingne and Dane DeHaan and his music with Travis Scott, but it... 

 

Yifan gulped as he shimmied through the first couple of articles. A quiet "do you see it?" coming from the speaker of his phone pulls him out of his frantic reading. He turns his face to Yixing again, quickly pulling up his phone with his right hand as his left hand goes through his hair. "What have we done?" He slowly says. A big breath falls out of his lips as he slumps further down in his bed. Pulling the duvet up till under his arms, packing himself in for comfort. 

 

Yifan can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thinks about his carrier. He had just been able to get through to the American audience. Something another Chinese haven't been able to do to the same extent as him before with his acting and music. He can literally see his carrier falling to pieces as it all slips through his fingers. Not sure if he's selfish for thinking about himself, but he always takes himself in being selfish.  

 

Yet again, he's pulled out of his thoughts by Yixing letting out a sob as he can see the panic on his boyfriend's face. The way Yixing's eyes moves frantically from looking at his hands to looking at Yifan on his phone. That's when Yifan decides that for once he needs to be the strong one. He knows he gives of a tough image, but he has to admit it's always been him who's worried the most over others finding out. He's not sure if the reason for his worries have been selfless for Yixing, or if they've been selfish for his own good. Again, he's a selfish person. But he also believes everyone is... except Xing that is. 

 

But he did skim through the articles. He knows Yixing must have it a lot worse. They're all making it out to be like Yifan was totally innocent. He's not sure if he should be grateful for the public fighting for his fame or if he should be pissed at the same public for dragging his one and only star under the bus. Yifan settles for both. 

 

"Have- have you seen what they've said about us?... about me?" Yixing continues quietly. The last part of his sentence so quiet Yifan is straining to hear it. As always, Yixing doesn't want to make this about himself, but the younger knows he needs to, for just a minute. Yifan breathes heavily out as he can see hand movements happening outside of the screen, knowing full well Yixing is playing with his fingers. One of the habits Yixing has developed for when he's nervous. As well as the quivering of his lips that many mistakes as sadness, which he can faintly make out from the video call. Even though in this moment he knows the quivering is from both. 

 

Yifan responds with a nod, but he's quick to let his boyfriend know it's wrong. That Yifan won't let it happen more than it already has. Saying he'll storm into his manager's room tomorrow demanding for it to be fixed. That he'll fly to the news outlets and physically tell them himself if needed. His voice getting louder and louder as he feels his emotions getting the best of him. This earns him a light chuckle from Yixing, and he smiles in return.  

 

"No, don't- just.. It's fine.." Yixing dismisses. 

"It's not fi-" 

"Fan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you so much okay? Please, no matter what comes out, think I'll stop" 

"I know... so much it hurts right?" Yifan says with a smile, earning one in return. The mood is lightened a bit as they exchange words of love between themselves. But they're both stupid if they believe everything is anywhere near fine. The streaks of tears can still be seen on Yixing's cheeks and Yifan kicks himself for letting the smiles coming from Yixing be anything less than the one with crinkled eyes. 

 

* 

 

Yifan is sitting in a room full of the members of his team on one side of the long big and sleek table. The room is covered by dark brown blinds on all the mirror walls, a stark contrast to the white walls. Everyone being done with the paparazzi at the moment. The room was softened by the big green plant in one of the corners. Yixing's team being on the other side. Both of their managers are coming at each other's throats. He's trying to comfort Yixing in the best way he can from where he's sitting by stretching out his long legs to rub his foot against Yixing's. To show that he's there, to be the physical present he couldn't be earlier when Yixing called. Mouthing "It'll be okay" to the other. 

 

"It's all your fucking client's fault!" Yifan's manager, Mina, yells out while she's pointing at Yixing, making the one in focus sink a bit in his seat. Mina has always been an intimidating woman. Never having let others bring her down for often being the only woman in the big offices. Her white button up shirt is tucked neatly into her knee-long pencil skirt. The black locks on her hair having been neatly put into a low sitting bun. 

 

Yifan can see Yixing's hands moving from atop the table till under it, knowing full well what the other is about to do. Lightly tapping his foot against his ankles, nodding his head towards Yixing's hands, making the latter relax a bit and let his hands fall by his sides. Mouthing a  _sorry_  in Yifan's direction. 

 

"If it weren't for him not controlling himself this would all be fine! Why your little shit was even able to fix a meeting with my Kr- I mean Kris in the first place is beyond me!" She continues, throwing her hands up in the air hysterically. Yifan had always been content with a female manager because of the more personal relationship they had, as the woman was not afraid to show emotions as well as put her foot down, but right now... all Yifan wanted to do was to hit her in the face. His folded hands that rested on the table turned into fists as he had to listen to his manager call Yixing names. 

 

"Ohhh don't you put this all on my client! From what I can tell Kris' tongue disagrees with everything you're spurring out!" Yixing's manager, Xiu Ying, shouted sternly while hinting at the pictures lying in the mess at the table, along with printed copies of articles. His demeanour strict, but the panic in his eyes could be seen as he thought about the future of his client and how to fix the mess that had been made. He had grey undertones in his stubble as he was growing old. His strict demeanour was usually brought down by his kind smile, but nothing in his current stance gave of a kind impression. 

 

"He had been drinking!" 

"And Yixing didn't?!" 

"You know full well your shit is th-" 

"That's enough!" Yifan raised his voice as he stood up. Shocking everyone in the room, as the secretaries of each side struggled to keep up with writing their notes for the meeting. Yixing jumping in his seat as his gaze moved from their managers to his boyfriend. The younger was still wearing Yifan's red hoodie and his insides warmed up at the thought. Reminding himself of spraying some of his cologne that was placed in Mina’s purse over it before he left the meeting room. 

 

"We both drank okay?!" He began talking while starting to walk around the table. His dark green hoodie getting caught in the table corner, but he quickly pulled himself together. Not letting it ruin his spurt of confidence. Just now realising that he was wearing the red sweatpants today that goes with the red hoodie Yixing is wearing. He gives of a small satisfied smile as he says: "And you know what? It doesn't make a fucking difference if I was drunk or not. I would still kiss him." Yifan had reached Yixing's side of the table, only having to pass both of their managers at the end of the table to get to him. He put his hands on Yixing's shoulder's while looking down at him, smiling. "Because he's my boyfriend." Yixing looked down trying to hold his smile inside as warmth spread inside him.  

 

Both of their managers faces looked shocked to say the least. Xiu Ying had his eyes wide open as his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words to use. Mina on the other hand looked both shocked and furious. "Excuse me?" 

 

"He's my boyfriend" Yifan repeated, even though his previous courage had faltered a bit. Making his voice quiver from the nerves, but he felt himself relax as Yixing's hands had both come up to his right hand on his right shoulder. Giving it a tight squeeze as he held into it. 

 

Mina stormed out of the room, quickly followed by Xiu Ying as the rest of their teams followed. Gathering all their papers in a frantic state as they hurried out. A quick "meeting is over" could be heard from the male manager's lips as he walked out. 

 

"I love you" comes from Yixing's lips as he stands up and turns around. Giving Yifan a quick peck on the lips as he leans against the taller, feeling arms encircle him. "Love you too." 

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

 _Group chat active 2. July 2018 16:45: I wanna sleep - Jongdae_    
_- Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_  

 

 _16:45_ **Kyungsoo** : have you all calmed down now?    
16:52 **Chanyeol** : I was never loud in the first place   
16:53 **Minseok** : that's a first   
16:53 **Chanyeol** : -.-   
16:5 _5_ **Kyungsoo** : so.. as we seem calmer have we come up with a plan?   
16:57 **Jongin** : I aint doin shit   
16: _58_ **Kyungsoo** : why are you like this?   
16: _58_ **Jongin** : I dont need a reason   
17:01 **Sehun** : I call crisis meeeting... We always find the time to get to Seoul within a day when it's really needed.... and I really think it is   
17:01 **Sehun** : meeting*   
17:01 **Chanyeol** : agree   
17:01 **Luhan** : im in   
17:02 **Tao** : wow finally a good idea rainbow   
17:01 **Jumyeon** : yeah, we definitely need to show them we care. so like 7?   
17:02 **Sehun** : Can you stop with that joke?   
17:07 **Luhan** : Yixing finally replied me btw, he's pretty down   
17:08  **Baekhyun** : he should be   
17:08 **Minseok** : Baek stop   
17:10 **Luhan** : whatever... WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY WAS... I can tell him to meet up with me, and then bam we're all popping up   
17:11 **Chanyeol** : I'll get Kris   
17:11 **Sehun** : cool, so I expect us all (yesss I mean ALL) to be at the usual place at 19 tomorrow and I'll fix some food I guess... maybe   
17:13 **shut up** : bossy... but okay 

 

 _Read by everyone 17:59_  

 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

Yixing had gotten a strict message from his manager to stay in his hotel room for the rest of the day. He should be happy to have gotten some time to think and stay away from the public, but he's not. Being alone right now gives him the time to – not only think about what he did – but also what others think of what he did. It's not even been a day since the news came out, but he's still been bombarded with messages. Both on his personal accounts and his public ones. The comments are harsh, they're straight up mean. He can't for the love of god understand how people can say, or rather write, these things to another person. Which is why he ended up changing his Instagram account to private, even though it still won't stop the ones already following him... but he's got faith. 

 

Yixing is the kind of person who believes that everyone is good. He doesn't mean that everyone are saints or angels, but he knows that people are generally good. At least he hopes so. He hopes that people don't actually want to hurt another person, but they're clouded by their own emotions. Clouded enough to not see the damage they're actually doing... 

 

He also did the mistake of going through twitter. 

 

Jongin had once made a secret account on Twitter to stay updated on what both his fans and his friends were doing. Gladly giving his password details to Yixing so he could also look through the application if he wanted to. Yixing was happy he had friends like him who trusted him enough, making him a bit nervous of the fact that he didn't tell Jongin about this personally. They had always had conversations flowing easily, especially with their love for dance, and he hopes Jongin isn't too hurt. 

 

 

 **@girlproblems3ww:**  I could cut a bitch right now. Or no, I could cut a Lay right now. Same difference #KrisWuIsNotGay   
_123 Retweets     232 Likes_  

 

 **@michaelbd39:**  Id fuck the short one too. He looks like a bitch with those lips #KrisWuIsNotGay   
_11 Retweets     52 Likes_  

**@idinamelone_:**  lay is such a slut. Like if im a slut for fucking around hes deffo one too #KrisWuIsNotGay   
_3 Retweets     44 Likes_  

**@kriswu3rdwife:**  if I ever see you in the streets you fucking pray #KrisWuIsNotGay   
_9 Retweets     38 Likes_  

 

 

\----------------- 

 

Yixing is fully aware that there's other hashtags he should rather look at. He's learned how twitter works. How #FanxingIsReal is trending, but for some reason, his brain won't let him leave the Kris tag. The tag which isn’t even trending, the tag he had to consciously type out on his own. Yixing is pulling the duvet further up towards his neck, trying his very best to hide himself from the thoughts going through his head. 

 

He doesn't know how to handle this. All this hate. He knows that idols get a lot of negative comments and he's always gotten them too. It's just that, they have usually been about his looks, or his singing, or his dancing. Things he could handle getting criticised about, because he knows there's always room for improvement. He knows that. But this, this is different. They're all attacking him as a person, for something he couldn't change even if he tried to. 

 

If he could only look like Yifan. Tall with broad shoulders adorning his upper body. Sharp features to give him an intimidating look. There's the occasional comment about Yifan being a  _faggot_ , but it seems like it's usually saved for him. Like Yifan's more traditionally masculine features have given the others a reason to forgive him. 

 

 _No_ , Yixing shakes his head. He wouldn't want that either, because they're basically pushing Yifan back into the closet. The one that he was so rudely pushed out of in the first place. 

 

Before he realises it, there's tears streaming down his face as he hides his head under the duvet. Trying to get as much warmth around him, trying to mimic a certain embrace of a taller, but to no avail. He's brought out of his own damaging thoughts by his phone ringing.  

 

_"Lulu" is calling..._  

 

Yixing sits up in the hotel bed, shaking his upper body to get rid of any trace of tears. He takes a deep breath as he picks up the phone. "Hi Lu?" He sniffs, cursing himself straight away for not keeping it together. 

 

"Have you been crying?" 

"No..." 

"Don't lie Xing, you can't really lie to me." Luhan can hear no answer from the other line except for a sniff here and there, making him huff out. "Have you been online?" But, Luhan still hears no reply except for an odd quietness as he fixes his voice with as much seriousness as he can. "Yixing... don't- do that to yourself." 

"I know, but I can't- can't help it Lu, I.." 

"What did it say?" 

"Just the- like calling me gay and... wanting to.. Uhm, kill me?" He said making it sound like a question. Not being entirely sure how to form his words. 

"Is it.. is it serious?" 

"No, there's just this one... one girl on Instagram that's been saying she.. Sorta knows where I live, and that her dad is in, in this apparent gang and I don't know.. That he hates  _faggots_.. It's stupid, just ignore it..." 

"You need to tell Yifan, Yixing..." Luhan replies sternly, but at the same time with comfort to make the other calmer. 

"No! Please... Please don’t... it's nothing..." 

"I'm--- ugh, okay... I'm actually in Seoul tomorrow if you want to meet up at the usual place to talk?" 

 

* 

 

They quickly agree on meeting at the usual place at five in the afternoon. (Luhan wanting to be there earlier than the others to make sure Yixing won't be scared off by everyone surprising him at once). Yixing hangs up as he tells Luhan he should take a shower.  _Wash off all my tears I suppose_  he says.  

 

As he walks to the bathroom to fix himself, he smiles. Luhan has been such an important person for both him and Yifan since he found out, and he's just glad to have him in his life. And to be honest, Yixing is quite excited about seeing him. 

 

After EXO debuted back in 2011, they had all decided that they needed somewhere special. Somewhere only for the 12 of them. It ended up with Minseok calling a landlord about an apartment in a quiet part of Seoul. He had made his voice darker and huskier than usual for his cover. They had signed the papers for the home with the help of a friend who was willing to pretend to be a man in his thirties called Lee PooBo. Don't ask Yixing why they decided to go with that name. They had just found it immensely funny when they were young... and they still kind of do. 

 

* 

 

Yifan just finished a long discussion with his manager about how she spoke about Yixing earlier in the meeting. He walks into his own hotel room and just falls forward on the bed, his body flat out on his stomach. Exhaustion seeping into hin as he closes his eyes. The room is quiet, with just the faint sound of his manager talking on the phone from the room beside. He reaches for a pillow and puts it over his head as he moves his body into lying on his right side. His feet pulled towards him as he lets the tiredness take over.  

 

He's just about to fall deeply into the sleep that’s gnawing at him when his phone buzzes. A loud groan rolls off his lips as he grabs it and puts it towards his ear, a muffled "what" coming from his mouth. 

 

"thanks for finally replying man...!" Comes from the recognised voice of Chanyeol, a snicker can also be heard from the other line. "I need you to come to the safe space tomorrow at like seven. If you have plans ditch them." 

 

Yifan hums out in acknowledgment not asking any questions as he knows the safe-place isn't to joke about. He slowly removes the pillow from his head as he rubs his hair, not really sure how he should formulate his question. "So, uhm, how did the others take it?" 

 

Chanyeol seems apprehensive as he's about to reply, but a reply comes after a couple of seconds. "aaahhh they're all pretty cool about it" he brushes off. Not wanting to tell the other about Baekhyun and Jongin, crossing his fingers they'll have come to their senses tomorrow. 

 

"You sure?... How about you?" Yifan says. Unsure of how the younger have taken it. They have always been really close and he really hopes the secret haven't messed up their dynamic. 

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm still here to kick your ass at every board game there is." Yifan can hear Chanyeol reply, and he can only imagine the wide grin across his face. The thought being infectious as Yifan can't help but smile as well. "You can try" he replies in amusement.  

 

*

 

Yixing arrived at the apartment five minutes before Luhan arrived. He had made himself comfortable on one of the three red couches as he could hear Luhan walk in the door. The apartment wasn't fully furnished. It was a small one with a living room fitting three couches and two bean bags to fit everyone. The two bedrooms had one big bed each and a little space between the walls for whatever suitcases or bags they had brought with them. One toilet and one bathroom adorned the small living place, as well as a kitchen with two big fridges, two ovens and a big freezer... and nothing else as they packed the whole kitchen with those three things. There were no kitchen table nor tv table in the apartment, but they were content without.  

 

There had only been two crisis meetings before the one that would happen that night, without Yixing and Kris’ knowledge. All of the members had been at the safe place countless times, but only two other times were called a crisis meeting. One of the times had been after a rather harsh fight between Tao and Jongdae. Jongdae is a naturally loud person, an outgoing extrovert if he could say so himself. Tao on the other hand was quieter and shyer, maybe not an introvert as he was always seeking after other people, but definitely not an extrovert to Jongdae's degree. They just had very different personalities and sometimes they clashed. And, the invincible line they had all drawn for the both of them was stepped over as Jongdae screamed in Tao's face, making the younger hit him as he told the other to just  _shut the fuck up_. Yifan had called the meeting at that time, telling Junmyeon about the issues in EXO-M, and the others were gladly there to reminisce about all the good times. 

 

The second time was after the three Chinese members left the group. They all just needed to be around each other, all twelve of them. No one knew when the next time would be. The air in the living room was heavy as they all knew the reason they were there.  

 

"Honey I'm hooomee!" Came from Luhan as he ran to Yixing giving him a big hug. It had been a while since they had seen each other so they both appreciated the contact. They stood still for a while as Luhan whispered "how are you holding up?" into the others hair. 

 

"I've been better..." Came as Yixing's answer as he slumped down on the couch again. Having already pulled out the many pillows they had pushed into the small closet in the living room.  

 

* 

 

"Have you gotten more from the girl you told me about?" 

"Sorta..." Yixing said, but quickly continued as he eyed the look Luhan gave him. "It's just, I don't know... Just don't tell anyone okay? Especially not Yifan" 

"You really think secrets are good right now?" 

"Please? I won't ask you to do anything else" 

"Okay" Luhan said as he pulled the younger into his arms, letting his left hand play with Yixing's hair as the other relaxed. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Yixing quietly voiced out his most honest thought yet. 

 

"I don't know how to feel Lu... I don't know what to do... I feel so lost..." His words getting heavier and heavier as he continued on. Tears falling slowly down his cheeks as he held Luhan tighter. "It's okay to feel lost Yixing. You don't need to be in control of everything. And right now,... this might be the best time for you to just relax and see where things go." 

 

"When did you get so wise?" Was mumbled into Luhan's shirt, as the older gave out a laugh and jokingly hit to the other's arm. 

 

They were just talking about their current projects as the door opened again. Luhan eyed Yixing slowly as he got up to greet the ones at the door. Seeing the way Yixing's shoulders tensed at the sudden presence. 

 

Sehun, Jongin and Tao had all arrived. Tao going straight to Yixing to hug him and assure him that everything would be okay, and that if someone was giving him a hard time, he could just  _wushu them out of existence_. Luhan had joined Sehun in the kitchen to put the pizzas in the ovens as well as the soju in the fridge. 

 

Yixing was right about to approach Jongin with the same hug that Tao had given him, but he was met with a cold shoulder as the Korean boy sat himself down on the bean bag furthest away from Yixing. The Chinese boy visibly gulped and looked at Tao hopelessly. "Just ignore him" came from Sehun as he walked out of the kitchen. "He's being weird." "I- okay" Yixing replied as he sat back down on the couch with his legs pulled together, his hands neatly on his lap as he started playing with them. His back stiff and tense as the comfortable mood from earlier disappeared. 

 

Yifan and Chanyeol were the next ones to arrive, giving their greetings to everyone as they sat down. Chanyeol on another couch and Yifan beside Yixing. Pulling him under his arm to give his cheek a quick kiss, making Yixing relax his shoulders straight away. In the corner of his eyes he could see Jongin rolling his eyes, but Yifan decided to ignore it. 

 

As the rest had arrived, with Junmyeon taking the other bean bag. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae sharing a couch and Sehun, Tao, Minseok and Chanyeol in another, leaving Luhan to share with the couple. 

 

"So why are we all here?" Yifan decided to say as he put his hand on Yixing's thigh to put Yixing's legs in his lap, drawing small circles on his thigh. 

 

Everyone looked to Sehun who had called the meeting making the younger get flustered. "Uhm, we just wanted to make sure you were alright. We just wanted to be here. Like, I can't say I have experienced something like this," Sehun awkwardly said while he waved his hands in the air “, but I know that you guys must have a lot of feelings inside now and yeah... I'm here, we're all here" he ended as he looked at the two with the utmost sincerity.  

 

"Not all of us" came from Baekhyun. Earning a glare from Kyungsoo as he hit the others arm, not playfully in the least bit. Yifan had seemed to lean his body more over Yixing with the arm he had around the other tightening. 

 

* 

 

They all ate their pizzas happily as their dynamics seemed to do its work, getting everyone to talk with whatever member they had something to say to. 

 

After a talk about Yifan's success with "Like That" he smiles smugly as Yixing nuzzles his neck. He smiles proudly as he kisses the top of Yixing's head. The mood being surprisingly good before Jongin decides to blurt out: 

 

"Can't you just keep the gay out of here?" While flailing his arms in Yifan and Yixing's direction to emphasis his words. His hair flopping a bit as he huffed out. 

"Excuse you?" Yifan says as he narrows his eyes judgingly. Leaning forward with his elbows on his spread knees. 

"All I'm saying is I don't need to see th-" 

"I agree" comes from Baekhyun's mouth as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It really isn't needed. We can all just eat and drink without it". 

"The hell is your problem?!" Says Yifan as his voice gets louder, always having been a bit of a hot head with the right topics. The other members going quiet from the dispute happening. 

"Jongin... Baekhyun, calm down" Kyungsoo chirps in, but is quickly interrupted 

"Why do we always have to calm down? Why don't you yell at them for ruining things?! For changing it all up!?" Jongin screams. 

 

The argument continues for a good 20 minutes with every member saying something at one point or another, except for one. Yixing is silently sitting and watching, up till Jongin says they  _don't need these faggots and I don't need to see them cuddling up_. 

 

"How is this any different from when we did this before you knew?!!" Yixing stands up swiftly without warning as he screams out, shocking everyone in the room. No one being used to Yixing raising his voice, but Yixing doesn't care. "How is this any different from when I cuddle with Chanyeol or you cuddle with Kyungsoo, or everyone just cuddling, like how?!? We’ve always been touchy with each other!!" He's hurt and he doesn't know what to do with himself. So, he sticks to running into one of the bedrooms only to slam the door shut before either Yifan, Luhan, Junmyeon or anyone else can stop it from happening. Leaving everyone else to look at the closed door in shock. 

 

Yifan is the first to move as he walks to Jongin gripping his shirt tightly in his fist. "Fuck you man, what did we, or Yixing ever do to you?!" He spits out in the Korean dancer's face. He's seething, feeling his other hand clench at his side, but before he can do anything, he's pulled back by Chanyeol and Tao. "Go to Yixing instead" comes from Sehun as he's standing outside the bedroom door, hearing the hiccups from inside. Yifan keeps staring at Jongin as he loosens his hand, cursing out in Cantonese as he steps away.  

 

* 

 

After Yifan is let into the bedroom with Yixing the rest of the boys are stuck in the living room. Jongin looking close to tears from either frustration, fear, hurt or all three. Baekhyun is standing beside him, reassuring him that there's no use in continuing. "I think you should leave here.... come back when you're ready to apologise" Junmyeon says as he points at the door. "You too" he looks over to Baekhyun. "Cool down, whatever you two need to do. But I don't want you two saying these things anymore. So, until you guys have realised that they're still Yifan and Yixing I don't think you should use the apartment." With their leader's strict voice, they had no other choice but to leave the building. 

 

The other eight sits down on the couches as they look at each other. None of them really knowing what to do, as this was not what any of them hoped would happen if they all met up. They all look towards the opened bedroom door as Yifan comes out, closing the door behind him. "I think me and Yixing will stay for the night. If any of you want to stay as well, you're free to do so." 

 

He sits down in his previous seat, putting his elbows on his spread knees and his head in his hands as he sighs. "I should've just not kissed him back yesterday... This wouldn't have happened otherwise" 

 

"You're right" Minseok chirps up "but if you didn't, Yixing would end up taking the whole fall alone..." 

 

* 

 

Luhan and Chanyeol had both insisted on staying the night as they took the other room. Junmyeon didn't want to leave either as he took one of the couches. The couple was cuddling up in their own room. Yixing with his back against Yifan as the older held his arms around his waist. Yifan had his head in the crook of Yixing's neck, breathing out as he whispered into Yixing's ear. 

 

He moved his hands to Yixing's sides as he started to rub his hands up and down as he gave the latter's neck a few kisses. Slowly lifting his head up so he got better access. "I'll never leave you Yixing." 

 

 

The younger turned around in his arms as his arms went around the others neck. He lifted his head as well to give his boyfriend a kiss filled with all the emotions he had inside. "I know, please don't forget it." 

 

"I won't" was said in between kisses as Yifan moved to be in between the other’s legs. He kissed Yixing's jawline, moving down towards his neck and collarbones. His fingers playing with the hem of the other's shirt, lifting it slowly up and over his boyfriend's head. 

 

“Prove it” comes out of Yixing’s mouth as they kiss. Yifan hummed out as he moved down and peppered his lover's stomach with kisses, moving further and further down. He was stopped in his tracks by gentle fingers clawing at the neck of his shirt. “You too. Off.” 

 

Yifan lifted his upper body up so he was kneeling on the bed, lifting his shirt over his head. He didn't want to waste any more of their time, so he went on to unbuckle his belt and push his pants and boxers down. Looking up to Yixing to see him doing the same.  

 

When they were both stripped naked, they just looked at each other. Their breaths already ragged. Yifan took it upon himself to increase the heat a bit more as he leaned back over to kiss the other, feeling hands grabbing his own ass pushing his hips closer to the one underneath.

 

"I see someone's impatient today?"

"Shut up." 

 

Their breaths became ragged as their kissing went from slow and loving to passionate and hurried. Yifan's fingers finding their way to his lover's bottom, giving the globes a good squeeze before he let his dry pointer finger feel over the other's hole. Feeling how the hole quivered underneath his touch. 

 

"Don't- I want you right away." The younger gasped, making Yifan look down at the other. He stopped in his tracks as his face filled with worry

"No, I don't want to hu-" 

"I want to feel you Fan, pl- please? I need to feel you." Yixing pleaded while grabbing Yifan's face. 

 

Yifan spread Yixing's legs wider and ignored his lover's request. "I want to feel you too, but I don't want to hurt my little bunny when he's already hurting." He would be damned if he took his boyfriend without preparing him when they didn't have any lube available. He tried to get Yixing to suck his finger, but the younger was stubborn, making the older do it himself. He locked eyes with Yixing as he sucked his own fingers, moving the wet fingers to Yixing's nipples before he lined up his pointer finger at the other's hole. Massaging the hole before he pushed the tip in, slowly preparing his boyfriend. 

 

"En-enough, please don't add another, just get in me?" Yixing pleaded as he put his hands on Yifan's face. Bringing him down for another kiss as he played with the others hair. Seeing the others control falling from him as his eyes clouded over with lust. Yixing knew exactly how to play Yifan, and how to get what he wanted in bed. He looked at Yifan's flat stomach before he looked up at Yifan's eyes. Looking at the taller through his lashes as he licked his lips. Knowing full well how much the other liked his plump lips. He let his hands wander around the others stomach and back, holding in his mischievous smile as he continued.  

 

The lust in Yifan's eyes could clearly be seen and Yixing hummed happily as he saw Yifan spit in his hand to coat his cock. "You better tell me to stop if it hurts." Yifan hissed out as he put the head of his cock against the opening of the one under him, receiving a nod in return.  

 

Yifan had to brace himself as he pushed into the tight heat. Not being used to the little preparation either, but he knew Yixing must be in a lot more pain than he was, so he waited for the other to let him know he was okay. Yifan had his elbows on either side of Yixing as he waited for a nod to start thrusting. "Bunny you okay?" He whispered as the other croaked out a yes. Yifan started his thrusts slow and deep as he picked up a pace. 

 

Yixing had his arms around the others waist as his hands landed on the other's shoulders, gripping as the thrusts became harder. Small gasps came out of his mouth as he felt his own cock rub against their stomachs.  

 

"AH! Yifan!" Yixing nearly shouted as Yifan hit the bundles of nerves inside of him. Losing control over himself as he became louder as the one above him hit his prostate over and over again. He clawed at his back as the other breathed on his neck, making him see stars. Yifan kissed Yixing again, stifling his moans. "Xing you have to be quiet. Can't let the others know their little bunny is fucking like a rabbit" 

 

"I don't care" Yixing rushed out while shaking his head. "Har-harder fan! More..." And Yifan delivered. He picked up his space and his thrusts became more erratic as he started to chase his own orgasm. He pulled Yixing's left leg over his shoulder and left his hand on Yixing's pulsing member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The younger came with a shout of his name, and laid slack on the bed with small whimpers coming out of his mouth as Yifan continued thrusting. It only took a couple more thrusts for Yifan to come inside the younger, falling halfway on top of him and halfway on top of the bed. 

 

The only sound coming from the room was their breaths as they came down from their high. A small  _no_  coming from Yixing's lips as Yifan was about to pull out. "Just a bit longer" the younger had said as he changed their positions into him being spooned by Yifan. His cock still nestled into his ass. All he wanted was to be connected with Yifan as physically as he could, and there was nothing else he wanted than to have the older inside him for a bit longer. "But wait, what's with the bunny kink? That one's new" "I don't know, guess I just found a new thing to call you" Yifan shrugged as he kissed the others temple making Yixing giggle as he quietly accepted the new endearment.  

 

They fell asleep with snickers and laughs as a "Are you two done now?" came shouting from the living room. Chanyeol's loud laugh could also be heard from the room beside them as Luhan hushed him. 

 

\---------------------------- 

**From** : Mina (manager) [[minahoang77@universalmusic.com](mailto:minahoang77@universalmusic.com)]   
**To** : Kris Wu [[wuyifan_kris_@hotmail.com](mailto:wuyifan_kris_@hotmail.com)]   
**Subject** : New public stunt 

Hi, 

I have now talked to the manager of Carrie Lawly, the American actress who's now in Korea filming a new movie for 2019 called "the summer to remember." I can gladly tell you that she has heard of you and happily accepted my offer. Two days from now I have fixed a dinner for the two of you at the exclusive restaurant  _One Bite_  in the middle of Seoul. 

 

I need you to dress well, look happy, smile pretty and charm her so the act seems more real. The paparazzi has been contacted about when and where to make a new scandal to cover up your previous one. Don't disappoint me yet again as Carrie seemed thrilled about meeting you. 

 

To top it all I have arranged for a little surprise to be delivered to your special friend. 

 

Kind regards,   
Your manager,   
Mina Hoang


	3. three - the bunny trap

**A/N: okay** so I’ve read through this so many times now I can’t even see my own mistakes anymore so I’m sorry about those, please point it out to me if you see any... and... _IM SO SORRY_  ITS SHORT AND SUCKS IDK WHATS HAPPENING IM JUST RUINING THINGS RIGHT NOW FML 

 

 **WARNING** : non-consensual make out session (if that’s a warning in fanfics, but just to be on the safe side) 

 

_________________________________________ 

 

The sun was shining through the blinds in one of the safe space's rooms. Yixing hummed as he started to wake up, about to groan out as the sleep left him until he realised that he had someone else in his bed. It took him a second to figure out where he was and why he was there. The two had left their spooning position in their sleep and Yixing was now lying on his side towards Yifan as the latter lied on his stomach, his face towards Yixing. He would like them to be all cuddly in the mornings as well, but they were both too warm for their sleeping bodies to want to stay together over the night. The only times they've woken up all tangled was when their duvet was left on the floor during winter. Yixing opened his left eye slowly and smiled as he looked at the other being enveloped in the purple duvet cover. 

 

 _PLING_   

 

Could be heard from Yifan's phone and he curiously got up on his elbows to look over the older to see the other had an e-mail notification from his manager. He heaved out a sigh and slumped back down on his back as he remembers what happened in the meeting the day before, looking up towards the dark brown ceiling. He can't fathom how different his life already is from 48 hours earlier, and he's not sure if it's for the better or worse. Especially with two of his fellow members reactions. He's pretty close with both of the younger ones, but he thought they were close enough for them to not care that much. If he had ju- 

 

"I can hear you thinking" 

 

Yixing moved his eyes towards Yifan. The taller still having his eyes closed as he tried to fall back asleep. In all honesty just wanting to float back to dreamland. Where all of this drama was out of the picture. 

 

"Sorry" 

"Don't apologise" comes out of Yifan's mouth as he pulls the other towards his chest as he rolls over on his back "just sleep." 

 

* 

 

Junmyeon, Luhan and Chanyeol had all occupied a couch each as they woke up. The three of them greeting each other and ordering some food for breakfast. Leaving some of the boxes unopened for the lovebirds when they decided to leave their little nest. 

 

"okay before we talk about what we all wanna talk about, can we just talk about the bunny kink?" Luhan asks quickly as he talks with his mouth full of the delicious eggs and rice. His eyes full of mischief as he laughs on the inside. Luhan's cheeks turning into big bags as his food is pushed to the side for him to be able to talk. Clapping his chopsticks together as if to make a bigger point of each word he's saying. 

 

"I don't want to" Junmyeon says as he feels his cheeks heat up. "it was awkward enough sleeping out here." Putting his chopsticks down as he cleaned his hands up with one of the white napkins from the bag lying on the floor. 

 

"Yah! We were sleeping right beside them!" Chanyeol shouts out, but he quickly puts his hands to his mouth as he realises how loud he was being. 

 

"Alright alright.... so kicking Jongin and Baekhyun out of the house Junmyeon?" Luhan chirps in as he's swallowed down his food. Curious about his old leader’s decision, as the apartment is all of their safe space. 

 

"Yeah, it seemed like the best to do yesterday... to calm the situation and all" he sighs as he puts his box of jjajangmyeon down on the ground. Rubbing his head as he leans back against the couch. "I'm honestly so lost. When I told them, I'd guard them from any hate they may get I didn't think about this. I really didn't think any of us would react like that." 

 

"wait what, you knew Hyung?" Chanyeol replies while slurping the noodles up. His eyes growing bigger and bigger as both Junmyeon and Luhan nod. He continues nodding as the both of them tell him about how they found out, and that they were sorry for not telling him anything.

 

"It's okay Hyungs, I understand." 

 

* 

 

Yixing had fallen halfway asleep again as he heard a knock from the door. He lifted his head from Yifan's chest to look if the older was still asleep, letting out a hum as Yifan was sound asleep. Yixing silently went out of bed as he walked to the door, picking up one of the duvets that had ended up on the floor to put around his naked body.  

 

"Morning lovebird! Or should I say bunny?" Luhan said too loud with a wiggling to his eyebrows. 

"shut up!" Yixing hissed out as he walked out the bedroom and closed it behind him. Eyeing Luhan rudely, before he slumped into the elders chest for a morning hug. The other bringing his arms around the duvet. 

 

* 

 

The five of them had all gotten out of bed, letting Yixing and Yifan eat the leftovers from their delivery. Junmyeon walked out of the kitchen as he had thrown away the empty boxes they had eaten earlier. "So, since we're having concerts around here for a bit now, I think everyone should just use this apartment as much as possible? I can't guarantee that someone will always be here, but at least it'll increase the chance if we all have that in the back of our heads?" 

 

Yifan looks up at him and stands up, giving his old leader a big hug. Whispering huge  _thank you_ s to the other. Not often showing the emotional side of him even to the people he’s closest to. 

 

* 

 

After getting the morning sleep out of their eyes, they were all ready to leave the apartment and get back to their own schedules. Yifan had looked at his managers e-mail with a sigh. If what the e-mail said is true, Yifan is supposed to go on a date with Miss Lawly tomorrow. As he's on his way to his team's hotel he contemplates on telling Yixing. Yifan heaves out yet another sigh as he knows he has to, but first he wants to talk to his manager. The last sentence of the e-mail making him shudder as he thinks of the manipulative things his manager could've thought of. Yifan shakes his head as he beats himself up about not having fired his manager's ass. 

 

 _"_   _To top it all I have arranged for a little surprise to be delivered to your special friend._   _"_   

 

* 

 

In another hotel in Seoul Yixing was relaxing in his hotel room, feeling calmer as he got to talk to the others who stayed over at the apartment. He hummed out to a tune as his manager stormed into his room. "Where have you been all night?? You just disappeared on me! That's not like you at all" Xiu Ying said. Each sentence getting weaker and weaker as he spoke. His eyes looked at Yixing with comfort and sorrow as he understood his client must have met up with Kris. 

 

Xiu Ying looked at the younger's expression. Yixing was calm, but his own manager could still see the tiredness in his eyes. “I’m sorry this happened to you Yixing” Ying said as he sat down on the bottom of the bed. Patting his palm against his client’s leg for comfort. Yixing looked down as he shook his head. Silently telling his manager it’s not his fault. Ying heaved out a sigh as they both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Thoughts drifting through both of their heads. 

 

"I've arranged for a project for you to work on for a couple of months.” Ying says as he breaks the silence. “I've decided to focus on your relationship with the other members instead of trying to erase the gossip. We both know people won't forget about it." 

 

Yixing nodded as he listened to Ying. A little smile making its appearance on his face as he heard his manager didn't want to hide the news, but rather focus on other sides of him. Already getting excited about his managers plans... that is until he heard who he'll be working with. 

 

"Basically, what I'm telling you is that I have arranged for you to be working with Kai the next months on a dance performance to be shown around the streets of Seoul. That way you will both strengthen the public's view on your relationship with the members, it will brighten the fans seeing you two together, and it'll follow the hype around dancing in public." Ying smiled proudly as he told his client. He was fairly content with his own idea and very proud of himself for have fixed this in such a short amount of time. "Oh, and I almost forgot, you two will use room 22 in XYZ dance studio and the first meeting will be next week for the two of you to listen to the song track you will be working with." After seeing a nod from Yixing he smiled happily and thanked the younger before he left the room. 

 

Yixing was left to think over what his manager said, and maybe it wasn't a bad idea? If Jongin had agreed to this he can't be that appalled by the whole thing, right? 

 

Yixing smiled as he went to bed that night. Excitement bubbling up inside him as he was happy that he could meet up with Jongin without having to hide it from his manager. 

 

* 

 

Back to Yifan's team's hotel the mood wasn't as light. He had just finished talking to his manager as he sat down on his hotel bed. Yifan held his hands against his head, dragging them around his hair as he sighed for the hundredth time in a couple of days. His manager's words ringing through his head. 

 

 _"_   _No! You're going to the dinner whether you like it or not!! Do you even know how many strings I had to pull for this??!"_   

 _"_   _Don't worry! I promise he'll enjoy the surprise! I cross my heart!!"_   

 _"_   _Kris don't you dare raise your voice at me, you can't just leave!"_   

 _"Oh yeah? Just like you did with Exo, hmm?! You can't just leave this and you know it yourself!"_   

 

Yifan feels like he's been beating himself up a whole lot since he first saw the news, but he can't stop himself. The fact that he first now realises Mina is – for the lack of a better word – a bitch to deal with is just pissing him of even more. And now, to make everything worse he has to go to this  _date_  with this girl who's supposed to be a big up and coming Hollywood star. In addition to this he has to worry about the so-called surprise Mina has for his Xing, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for it. 

 

His thoughts being interrupted by the familiar  _pling_  of Yixing's message sound. Quickly scrambling for his phone to see. He smiles as he looks at the message. Yixing giving him assurance over his thoughts. Knowing the younger always knows. 

 

 

\------------------ 

_You have a new text message from: my xing_   

 **From my xing:**  please don’t beat yourself up too much  

 

 **To my xing:**  I wont   
**To my xing:**  I have somethin to say tho....   
**To my xing:** so my ass of a manager wants me to go on a date tomorrow...   
**To my xing:** with this Lawly girl from America... Just thought I should tell you 

**From my xing:** are you going? 

**To my xing:**  I have to   
**To my xing:**  I just got back from being yelled at by her for not wantin to 

**From my xing:** its okay   
**From my xing:** its not your fault 

**To my xing:**  love you xing, my baby bunny 

**From my xing:** omg stop.. You know Luhan actually asked me about this...   
**From my xing:** but I love you too you dork 

 

 

\------------------ 

 

Yifan couldn’t help but imagine Yixing rolling his eyes at him as he sent the younger selfie of himself giving of a goofy smile while crossing his eyes. Letting out a small laugh as he could see it in his mind. 

 

* 

 

Yixing woke up on the day of the first rehearsal, feeling excited as he got ready to meet up with Jongin. He would get to be with his fellow member as well as dance at the same time and he just crossed his fingers it would go the way he hoped. Since they would just be dancing, he didn't bother with making his face look flawless, nor his hair. He put on a black cap, dark grey sweatpants and a white t shirt a size too big. 

 

He loved dancing with shirts too big as he felt they gave him more room to move, and it helped his feeling while dancing. Since most of the choreography he does is more towards street style he loves to feel the loose shirt flow with his moves.  

 

Yixing arrived at the XYZ dance studio with the help of a driver his manager fixed for him. He walked closer to the building. It was in a light beige colour and the windows were high up on the sides, made for air to circulate, but not to show off to the crowd outside. As he walked inside the entrance made of glass walls and past the different studio rooms, he could hear music blasting from some of the rooms and he could feel his excitement just increasing as he passed the studio rooms. 

 

20 – 21 – 22 

 

He stopped outside of the room and could already see Jongin inside rummaging through his bag. There was some music playing, but more as a background sound than anything else. He gave a quick knock before he walked inside and smiled at the younger. Jongin was wearing some black shorts coupled up with a dark blue singlet. He acknowledged his Chinese member arriving by giving a short nod as he put the soundtrack on that they would work on. "This is the song they want us to choreograph for." 

 

Yixing nodded as he listened to the song, not being put off by Jongin’s cold mood. It was a little influenced by similar tunes as their " _Monster"_  song. The verses were soft with simple bass in the background with a little riff here and there, but the melody got quicker as they got to the chorus where the drop would be. Yixing started making small movements with his hands as he started to imagine how it could be done, and he saw the younger doing the same. He smiled. It felt like they were back to normal, outside from the fact that it was a bit quieter between them, but Yixing could manage with this. 

 

He felt great. They’ve always worked very well together and after a day of work they had choreographed the first verse and bridge. The dance had been repeated over and over again for the moves to be accepted as  _almost_  perfect. Yixing had sweated his shirt through, and Jongin had left his on the floor hours before. He was leaning against the mirror that was covering one of the walls from head to toe as he sipped on his water bottle. Looking at Jongin’s sweat soaked body. 

 

“You should put on your shirt before we leave.” Yixing hums as he looks at the younger. The Korean dancer looks back at him from where he’s leaning over his phone at the speaker’s control tablet as he answers why. 

 

“Cause you’re sweaty and you kinda stink” Yixing replied jokingly with a teasing smile on his face. Having forgotten about the drama after dancing, not realising he’s back to their usual banter already. But the air seems to quiet down. The room turns silent. He can feel himself tense up as Jongin stands up straight. The younger looks at him while he walks towards him. His neck bent downwards so he could look at Yixing through his sweaty bangs. A glint in his eyes, his mouth moving to a borderline smirk. Jongin ends up centimetres away from Yixing, crowding his space and Yixing is not sure he’s liking it. 

 

“Why?” Jongin asks again. “Aren’t you supposed to get turned on by this?” He says while piercing his eyes through Yixing’s. Giving him his signature smirk that he usually saves for performances.  

 

Yixing narrows his eyes at the younger, a frown adorning his lips. “Excuse me?” His frown getting even worse as the offensive words really set in. Yixing’s hands coming up to rest on the younger’s chest as the other leans even closer... “Jongin stop” but the younger leans even closer only to blow on the shorter man’s neck before he walks abruptly away. Turning his body fully away from Yixing as he walks. “Pathetic” is muttered as he walks away. 

 

Shock is running through Yixing’s body, his mouth hanging wide open before he’s able to settle himself. The Chinese man narrows his eyes before he yells out. “Stop being like that!” He can feel his energy falling away as he continues. “I didn’t do anything wrong! I don’t know what you want me to do!” Jongin has turned around and is looking at him with an emotion in his eyes he can’t place, and he shakes his head as he repeats his earlier words, but this time with no heat in them. “I didn’t do anything wrong...” 

 

This has Jongin storming back towards him, right in his face. Anger can be seen in his eyes, mixed with something else that’s hidden underneath. “You didn’t do anything wrong?!” Jongin brushes his right hand through his hair as he frantically looks around before meeting the elders eyes again. His breath is heavy as if he’s ran a mile. Pacing a couple of small steps back and forth as he doesn't know what to do with himself. On the other hand, Yixing is plastered to the mirror. 

 

“How about the fact that you fucking lied to me for years huh?! You didn’t think I could keep it a secret like Luhan?! Or Junmyeon or Minseok?” Jongin nods and scoffs as Yixing’s eyes widen. “Yes, they told me they knew from before... I’m just... So, confused?” 

Jongin’s emotions takes a one-eighty. His anger and frustration turning into hurt and hopelessness. “I just thought we were close enough for you to tell me... I don’t see why those three have any more right to know than me... Like I thought we were closer than that... I didn’t think you’d lie to me like this...” 

 

Yixing could see tears in the other’s eyes and he quickly put his hand on his arm to comfort him. “Is that what all this is about? That I didn’t tell you?” 

 

“Maybe...” he breathes out. 

“So, you don’t hate me?”  

“No- I could never. I just hated – no hate – that you lied to me about it...”  

“Jongin... I didn’t keep it from you just to do it. I was – we were scared.” Yixing moved his hand to his shoulder and moved his other hand to his other shoulder. Enveloping the younger in a hug. “I promise I’d tell you if I could” Yixing tells him as he continues holding on to him. Slowly feeling the younger putting his head in the crook of his neck, arms moving around his waist. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you” he continues as he hears the younger sniffling. Mixing it with his own hiccups. 

 

They slide down on the floor and Yixing keeps embracing Jongin. Sliding his hand up and down over his back to comfort him as best as he can. Muttering  _I'm sorrys_  over and over again. 

 

 

Minutes later, after just hugging each other Jongin apologises as well. “I’m sorry too. I really don’t hate you... or Kris I just feel so ignored....” 

 

“It’s oka-” 

“No, it’s not!” Jongin is quick to interrupt as he holds on tighter. “Can we please just go back to normal?” 

 

Yixing just smiles and nods at his reply as he keeps hugging the younger. Smiling even more as he can feel the younger's lips giving a quick peck to the side of his left eye. 

 

* 

 

Jongin ended up leaving the studio first with a promise of the two of them meeting up soon. Yixing ended up spending some time on his own just putting on some music on the speakers before he decided to leave. He was walking through the studio’s corridors as a tall guy approaches him. They were standing near the reception so Yixing could look past the other and through to the busy streets of Seoul through the glass doors. The guy was not as tall as Yifan, but he was broader. His shoulders wider and his muscles bordered on bulky.  

 

His hair was slicked up only to fall halfway back down, a chestnut brown. Eyes round and friendly, not matching his mischievous smile at all. Yixing took a step back as the other gave off a bad vibe, deciding it’s better to step back and let the other go past him through the narrow hallway. 

 

But that didn’t happen. The stranger continued walking towards him until Yixing’s back hit the wall. Their side profiles showing through the glass doors. “What do you wa-” Yixing got cut off by a hand holding his jaw. He tensed up and looked at the other with shocked eyes, telling the taller to stop. Cursing the modern receptionist system as there was no one there. “Back o-” yet again being interrupted. This time by a bruising kiss to his lips. He tried to wiggle his head away, but the taller had a tight grip on his jaw. The other hand of the stranger going to Yixing's arm to put it around his neck. A whispered "don't you dare move your hand" came out of the stranger before he let Yixing's hand go. Yixing kept his shaking hand at the other's nape. The bigger of the two moved his hand down again to the shocked idol’s ass. Giving it a hard squeeze resulting in the other letting out a shriek. 

 

As he pulled away, he gave Yixing a smirk and a wink as he whispered words that made Yixing sink down to the floor. Looking towards the glass door as he saw flashing lights hitting the right side of his face. His heart aching as he saw the paparazzi. Quickly standing up and moving back to room 22 as the stranger had moved out the doors. 

 

 _“A little birdie told me you’d be here. I should thank her for letting me kiss your plump lips. I’m Adrian by the way, I’ll see you later._ ” 

 

* 

 

Yifan walked in to  _one bite_. A restaurant he’d never been to before. It’s not that he wasn’t fond of exquisite things, he just enjoyed proper sized meals. A six-course degustation not really being able to beat a big warm portion of hot-pot. The restaurant was elegant but cosy. The tables were sleek and white, with black leather chairs, but the harshness of the tables and chairs were softened by the fairy lights hanging in the roof. There were dark red and brown decorations on the tables, as well as pink flowers on each table.  

 

As he was escorted to a round table by one of the windows (rolling his eyes internally over his manager’s obviousness) he spotted a beautiful lady with long blonde hair. Her roots being a darker shade of blonde, almost going brown. She had a small pointed nose and her lips were thin, but not too thin. She was wearing an elegant dark red dress, perfectly matching the surroundings. Her dress fell just over her knees, sitting tight against her thighs. Yifan rolled his eyes internally again as he was told to wear a red tie, but he’s thankful he didn’t. Deeming his light blue button up and black dress pants as good enough. 

He smiled as he quickly sat down. Ignoring how the lady was about to stand up. She looked a bit put off, but she masked it quickly. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kris. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. I’m Carrie Lawly.” 

 

“Hey” 

“...”

 

Yifan just ignored how Carrie seemed shocked by his uncaring attitude, but he couldn’t care less. He was told he needed to be here, but that didn’t mean he was going to do this by Mina’s terms alone. It was quiet between them until Yifan got bombarded with texts from his manager.  

 

 

 _You have 3 new_   _text messages from: mina_   

 **From mina:**  That’s not how you charm a lady   
**From mina:**  I told you to behave!   
**From mina:** Either you do this to save face or I’ll just ruin your boy’s 

 

 

He eyed his phone on the table warily and sighed. Deciding he needed to put in a bit of effort, at least enough for his manager to leave him and Yixing alone. He supposes she just wants what’s best for him, even though that means pretending. Yifan thinks it through, and he decides – since he’s already told Yixing about it – he'll indulge a couple of dates and stop it. He gives another internal sigh before he leans his elbows on the table to show interest. 

 

“I’m sorry for my rudeness. I’m Kris, so, tell me about yourself.” While giving a forced smile, but a charming one nonetheless. Already seeing the other relaxing a bit in her seat as he talks. 

 

*

 

The evening goes surprisingly well. In the end he almost forgets that he’s there against his own will. Carrie is an amazingly bubbly and kind person, and Yifan is sure they could be great friends... if the circumstances were different. Either way they do go well together. Yifan not realising the smiles and laughs he releases, nor the small touches she gives him without him thinking about it.  

 

“Have you ever wondered about it?” Carrie asks as her arm lies on the table. Close to the one Yifan already got there. 

“About what?” 

“If you weren’t famous.” 

 

And boy have Yifan thought about it. “Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter. I still went through all the things I did, and I’m happy I did as well. I’m not really this much of a cliché person, but there’s a reason why I am the way I am if you get me? If all of those things didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have met the people I did”  _or fallen in love with the one I did._  

 

His phone keeps beeping, but Yifan doesn’t look at his phone until he’s about to leave the restaurant, having promised another “date” the following week. Having already decided that another friend couldn’t be too bad. Friends hang out together and are always in pictures together, right? 

 

 

\----------------------- 

 

 _You have_   _5 new text messages from: my xing_   

 **From my xing:** please call me when you can   
**From my xing:** its important fan   
**From my xing:** or nvm its okay   
**From my xing:** please don’t call me I was joking hahhah sorry   
**From my xing:** :)  

 

 

* 

 

The night has come over Seoul and Yixing still finds himself in room 22 at XYZ dance studios. He's sitting with his back against the mirror again, this time as close as he can against the big speaker. Trying to hide himself behind the big black box. His legs are pulled against his body with his arms around them holding his phone in his hands. 

 

He's holding his phone while a million thoughts rush through his brain. Yixing got no idea where the paparazzi came from, they weren't there as he was leaving. He only just realised them after  _Adrian_  left. 

 

A sob breaks through him as he looks at the pictures on his phone. It's glaring at him, like the screen just got a hundred times brighter. There he's standing against the corridor, his own hand on another man's neck. Yixing shakes his head as he looks at Adrian's own hands, one on his chin and one on his ass. He can only imagine how this will make him look. The tear streak he remembers feeling on his chin edited out. 

 

Yixing texted Yifan earlier, but quickly decided to cover it up, not wanting to bother the other about it until, or unless, he  _had_ to. He just wanted to forget it and pretend it never happened, but the e-mail he got from an unknown name linking him to the photos, and a draft for an article made it impossible. 

 

Yixing isn’t dumb. He knows the reason all this is happening is because of the pictures of him and Yifan, he can imagine people wanting to fix the other’s image... Only to ruin his even more. Not wanting to take any chances he decides to not tell Yifan, hoping that’s what the other wants in exchange of not publishing the articles.  

 

He puts his head in his hands as he lets his phone slip through his fingers, clutching his hands through his hair as he lets out a scream. The noise echoing in the empty dance room before it quietens down.  

 

Yixing is woken up from his daze from his phone ringing out. He looks at the caller ID but the number is removed, only stating  _No caller ID._  The phone keeps ringing out as all Yixing does is look at it. His back is sore from having fallen asleep on the harsh dance floor. He looks up at the clock hanging above the door to the room. It’s been three hours since he was supposed to leave. 

 

On the fifth ring he picks it up. 

 

"Who's this?" He says, making his voice sound as intimidating as he can, or as intimidating as he can while having the remains of tears in his throat. "Hey babe, where are you? I'm at the apartment but you're not?" The dark, but oddly soothing voice says.  

"Who. Is. This?" Yixing hisses out, getting alerted at the mention of an apartment.  

"It's me! Hajoon!" 

 

Yixing feels himself stop the little number of things he's doing as he listens to the stranger. The only thing written on his face is confusion as to who this is. 

 

"Now get your ass home! I'll send you the address since you're dazy mind clearly forgot!" 

"Hajoon who?" Yixing says slowly while standing up on his feet. Gathering his bag as he starts walking out of the studio. Eyeing every corner suspiciously, until he stops in his tracks at the stranger's words. 

"Your boyfriend you stupid fool!" The voice sounding way to cheerful for Yixing's own ears. 

 


	4. four - speechless

**TRIGGER WARNING** : abusive relationships, unwanted touches, unwanted relationships 

 

_____________ 

 

Yixing stops in his tracks, his breath hitched as the man on the other side of the line spoke. He pulls the phone quickly away from his ear so he can look at the screen again. Being unsure if he actually saw  _No caller ID_  or if his mind is playing tricks with him. 

 

Gulping when he still sees the words, putting it slowly back to his ear. His mind going at a thousand miles per hour as he racks his brain for information. He can’t be at  _the_ apartment, he can’t be at their safe space, he couldn’t have found it. Who would’ve told him? Please don’t let it be there. 

 

The phone vibrates in his hand and he looks down at it again, not quick enough to miss the too sweet  _I’ll see you soon, or you know what else_  from the other line. As he looks down at his phone, he can see an address… and he releases a big sigh of relief. At least it’s not his and 11 others only safe spot. 

 

The address isn’t too far away and in a matter of minutes he’s standing outside the door. His hands are clammy, the bag strap leaving a wet pattern on his shoulder from practice sweat and nerves. The front of the apartment looks awfully cosy. The front door is dark turquoise, being a big contrast to the other doors in different shades between white and black. There’s a window to the right of the door, it’s big with a burgundy roll up curtain. A cactus plant can be seen at the bottom of the window, but it does seem like the owner has forgotten to water it. 

 

Yixing stares up at the apartment. He can do this. There’s not going to be anything bad happening on the other side of the blue-green shaded door. He has to do this, don’t let whatever  _or else_  is happen. Don’t risk it. Not knowing if it’s for the worse for him or Yifan, or his members or who else who could’ve been dragged into this mess. 

 

Yixing raises his arm as he knocks on the door thrice. He can feel himself hold his breath as the door opens, revealing a tall and tan man. He had a youthful aura too him, but the small lines near his eyes revealed he must be in his 30s. Making Yixing internally frown as he realises that he’s not too far away from it. His lips were full and held a friendly smile. On top of his head he had auburn coloured hair. The style was good enough for any anime heartthrob to be jealous of. Styled upwards, but quickly falling down. Giving it the impression of being fixed, but at the same time not. Yixing gulped, the man was definitely handsome. 

 

“Yixing! Come in come in!” Hajoon exclaimed as he dragged the other inside by the arm before Yixing could even react to the words. Quickly shutting the door after the both of them before he further drags the other towards the living room. Pushing the other down on the sofa. “I’ve already put on one of our favourite movies! I thought it could be nice as it’s been such a long time since!” 

 

Yixing didn’t know what else to do than to be quiet. His limbs were tense, and his back even more so as he was pushed to lean his back against the other’s chest while the movie started. He could feel Hajoon’s breath against the back of his neck and it made goose bumps appear on his skin. How in the hell did he get into this mess? 

 

Hajoon had him under his arm and as the movie continued Yixing was forced to relax his limbs as he could feel his body getting tired. Both from the previous practice and the stress he’s been feeling. Slowly but surely, he could feel himself succumbing to sleep. Not seeing the satisfied smile on the other as his phone kept ringing with the knowing “fanfan” written across the screen. 

 

* 

 

Yifan came back to the hotel pretty late after being with Carrie. He lied down on his bed satisfied as he believes he’s done what he needed to do with the girl, not having heard anything else from his manager. Except for the wonderful suggestion of how  _you should take some days off to clear your head. You don’t have any schedules the next five days._ He’s got a feeling it’s more for his image rather than him actually getting to relax. 

 

He wanted to call Yixing about it, asking if the latter had some time off as well as ask the other about the messages. But he got no answer. Being put to voicemail. And to be fair, it shouldn’t worry Yifan, but he wasn’t just put to voicemail. He was put straight to voicemail, like Yixing was purposely hitting the red decline button as soon as he called.  

 

Deciding to send of a quick message to the other, telling him he’ll stay at the safe place for the next five days. Letting the other have the chance to be there as well. 

 

*

 

Yifan wakes up sometime after midnight after an hour of sleep. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the rest of his sleep as he gets out of bed. Not wanting to wait till later he makes his way to the safe space. 

 

As soon as he steps inside the apartment, with a bag on his shoulder, he sees Kyungsoo sleeping on one of the couches. His phone laying loosely in his hand playing a video clip on YouTube. Which in Yifan’s mind looks like someone pranking someone else, so he does the only thing he can think of doing. He lets out a laugh before he realises that he should be quiet as he turns the phone to lock screen. He smiles as he walks silently to one of the rooms to pick up a duvet to put above the other before he makes his way towards another room to sleep.  

 

* 

 

Yixing wakes up slowly. He hums as he feels an arm around his waist, and the way he can feel warm breath at the back of his neck. Yixing rolls around to his other side so his head is tucked beneath the others chin. Feeling the other pulling him in tighter. Smiling to himself as he breathes in the familiar smell... which doesn’t smell that familiar when he comes to think of it... Wait, when did he meet up with Yifan last night? 

 

Slowly opening his eyes he’s met with tan skin in comparison to the usual pale and he frowns. His head tilting to be able to look at the one holding him, and he freezes as yesterday replays in his head. 

 

Yixing springs up from the bed. Looking behind himself at the tan male. His hands going to his head as he runs out of the room in search for a bathroom. Quickly walking to the sink to splash some water in his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, trying to calm himself before he dries his face to go find his phone.  

 

He finds it on the living room table. Quickly seeing some unread messages and missed calls. 

 

 

\------------------------ 

_You have 4 missed calls from Fanfan_   

 _You have 3 unread messages_   

**Fanfan** : Heyy so I saw your texts and I tried to call u but you were busy so call me when u can. Or just come to the safe place cause I got 5 days free! Love you, see you 

 **Manager Xiu:**  This might come out of the blue, but aside from the project with Kai you don’t have any plans for a week. Enjoy some time in Seoul with your friends, I heard some of EXOs members are in the city. Take care :) 

 **No caller ID:** Stay quiet 

 

 

\--------------------- 

 

A smile breaks out on Yixing’s face as he reads his managers text. They might have had a couple of rough days since the pictures leaked, but he’s so grateful for the manager he managed to get. He’s a caring man and he’s eternally grateful. A week off aside from dancing with Jongin will be heaven, and Yifan is staying at the apartment for days? Wow, looks like things are on their way to be better. If he could just call Yif– 

 

 _Pling_   

**No caller ID** : Stay. Quiet. And play house    
_Photo attachment_  

 

 

Yixing clicks the photo attachment and his previous smile falls from his lips as a photo of him sleeping in Hajoon’s arms is staring at him. He blinks his eyes several times in the hopes of the picture changing, but he doesn’t live in a supernatural world so of course it doesn’t happen. He sighs as he types out a short message to Yifan saying he’s busy and can’t talk, that he’ll call the other as soon as he can because he loves him t– 

 

“Yixing!!” is shouted through the apartment and Yixing let’s out a quiet squeak. Turning around to slowly walk to the bedroom. He can see Hajoon lying on the bed through the little gap through the door, not wanting to open the door fully when he stands there. The taller is lying on his back with one arm outstretched towards Yixing. 

 

“what?” 

“Why don’t you come in, I think we need to talk.” 

 

Yixing nods as he walks in and sits down on the bed. Looking down at his lap, not until now realising he’s only in his boxers that’s barely covered by a dark blue Adidas sweater that is definitely not his. He tugs at the edges to pull it further down his thighs, suddenly feeling extremely underdressed. Even though Yixing can see Hajoon is only wearing black briefs as he sits up closer to Yixing. 

 

“I believe we need to talk about us.” 

Yixing is too confused to say anything, having already decided to stay quiet so he can get as much out of the other as possible. 

“To be quite frank I don’t like you making out with other people. Do you know how hurt I was after the Kris pictures? And then this stranger?” 

 

Yixing whips his head up quickly. Looking at the other in total shock, once again. How did he know about the stranger from the studio? “Excuse me? Who are you to say I can’t make out with MY boyfriend?” and that’s when Yixing snaps as he stands up from the bed to look straight at Hajoon. He stares into the other’s eyes as he continues. “I don’t even know who the fuck you are! I don’t know why a stranger kissed me and I don’t know why you think we’re together because we’re not! And I’m just confused how I even fell asleep in a stranger bed! So if you co–” 

 

And his head whips to the side, he can feel the tingle on his cheeks. Putting his right hand against his right cheek as he turns back around. He wills down the shiver wanting to go through his body as he looks at the others furious stare. Scarier than he’s ever seen anyone look at him before. He can feel his lips quiver from nerves as he takes a step back. Quickly being followed by the other who’s now standing up. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY HE’S YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU’RE MINE! You’re finally home after years and I won’t let you say these things!” 

 

Hajoon is breathing deep but ragged, it’s like he can see fire going out of his ears and nostrils, and Yixing is lost. He has no idea how this man got the idea of them being together from, but this is obsession to a whole new level. He’s heard horror stories of fans with their idols, but he didn’t think it would actually happen to him. 

 

“Do you hear me!?” is yelled straight into Yixing’s face with the same hand that slapped Yixing seconds earlier raised up. He lifts his hands up slowly, not wanting to anger the other even more. “Okay okay calm down. I’m so sorry, but I don’t know you. Please just understand that. I don’t want to anger you.” 

 

“then kiss me” 

“wait what?” Yixing spurts out. Dropping his hands letting them fall at his sides, but no less tense. He looks at the taller incredulously. “You can’t mean that, I just told you...” 

“I’ll fucking hit you again I swear to god” 

“No, I – please don’t do this. Just calm down okay, we’ll talk?” 

 

Yixing can feel himself being pushed against the wall with a hand grabbing the collar of his, or not his, blue sweater. Hajoon’s left hand being near the left side of his head. “We’ll talk after the fucking kiss!” he spits out, a low growl coming out of him, and Yixing is scared. He is legitimate scared for his own good right now. He can feel his heart pounding and it's definitely not the good kind of pounding. And he quickly grabs the others face as he gives a short peck to his lips. 

 

“There. Done. Let’s talk.” 

“That’s not a real kiss and you god damn know it.” 

 

Yixing quickly looks up towards the roof or sky, praying to whatever god is up there to please let him get out of this mess. He just wants to get back to Yifan, to his members, his family. He just wants out. 

 

He shuts his eyes and grimaces his face before he pulls his face closer to the other again. It’s not any less harsh, and his lips are so pursed he can’t even feel anything from it, until a tongue is probing at them. Taken by surprise he opens his mouth, but he’s too scared to close them again. Letting the other kiss his lips for as long as he wants.  

 

Hajoon pulls away with a satisfied smile. His eyes having lost all of its frustration and anger. He looks just as kind as he did when he first saw him at the apartment door last night, except for the smirk adorning his lips. The taller lets his hands loosen from Yixing’s shirt as they travel down his stomach. His hands moving around Yixing's waist and under his underwear. A loud gulp can be heard as Yixing tries his best not to move away, scared of angering the other. 

 

Hajoon is just holding each of Yixing’s ass cheeks in each of his palms before he grabs them harshly. Yixing shrieks as his reflexes makes him push his hips towards the other in shock.  “Okay, now we can talk” he says with the biggest smile he can muster. Looking like a kid who just got his favourite candy. “as long as you don’t make me angry again” he says as he walks out, giving one last harsh look towards the younger before he smiles again. 

And, Yixing stills. Even more confused than when he first walked into the bedroom. He’s still standing against the wall feeling his heart pounding and sweat working its way out on his forehead as he still feels the other’s hands on his ass. He gulps one last time before he hurries out of the room at the  _YIXING_  that comes from the living room. 

 

* 

 

It’s been three days since Yifan got to the apartment. Three of his five days off spent waiting. He hasn’t even seen any of his other members outside from Kyungsoo when he got here. He doesn’t even know what is going on with Yixing these last three days as the other has still not called him back. Every time Yifan has tried calling him back he’s put to voicemail, and Yixing’s half assed excuses aren’t making Yifan any happier either. 

 

 _I’m sorry I’ll call you when I can_   

 _I can’t I’m_   _busy_   

 _Please don’t I’ll let you know when I can_   

 

Three days are definitely not a long time to not talk to each other. Hell, the two of them have gone weeks without talking due to busy schedules, but after everything that’s happened not too long ago, he just can’t deal with his boyfriend ignoring him. Yes, he’s thought about it, Yixing might actually be busy, but even when he’s been busy before he’s gotten more than an annoying “I'm busy” from the other.  

 

*

 

There’s a noise coming from the lock on the door leading into the apartment, and Yifan walks to the door to open it before the one on the other side manages to do it. The door opens to reveal Baekhyun and Yifan can feel the tension rising in the air. He steps aside as the shorter begins walking into the apartment, plopping himself down in the middle of one of the couches. “I need to talk to you.” 

 

Yifan nods as he walks to the other. Sitting down on another couch, not wanting to sit right beside him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he moves to sit beside his old group member. Turning his body to face him, his legs crossed on the couch cushion. “You’re waiting for Yixing, right?” 

 

“Yeah?” It comes out as a question as Yifan is still unsure of why the other wants to suddenly talk to him, and why he wants to talk to him about Yixing. “I’m off for a few days more and I’m just hoping he shows up so I’m not wasting my time being alone in this apartment” he still manages to blurt out, his mind forgetting that he’s supposed to be mad at the Korean. Shrugging at the end to seem less bothered than he is. 

 

“Well you’re wasting your time” Baekhyun replies as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. “I’m, I don’t know how to say this. I might not be ready for the two of you, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want a happy ending.” a small smile graces Baekhyun’s lips as he scrolls through his phone. “but yeah, I kinda hoped to see you here cause I need to show you something... cause obviously it doesn’t seem like you’ve seen it.” Baekhyun stops scrolling as he clicks on a photo that makes Yifan’s breath hitch.  

 

 

\-------------------- 

_Group chat active 5 minutes ago: I wanna sleep - jongdae_    
_- Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_  

 

13:54  **Baekhyun** : am I the only one who got pictures??   
13:55  **Kyungsoo** : no I got them too   
13:55  **shut up** : I just got another   
13:55  **Baekhyun** : do you believe them?   
13:58  **Kyungsoo** : idk... it’s not like it doesn’t look real   
13:59  **Kyungsoo** : but this is yixing we’re talking about...   
14:00  **Kyungsoo** : I don’t think he’d do this   
14:01  **Baekhyun** : me neither...   
14:09  **shut**   **up** : I’m sorry but did you just apologise?   
14:10  **Baekhyun** : when did I write sorry?   
14:10  **shut**   **up** : ….   
14:11  **Baekhyun** : yeah stfu  

14:49  **Jongin** : I wanna say sorry tho   
14:50  **Jongin** : you know the dance thingy our manager talked to me about?   
14:50  **Jongin** : yixing is the other one   
14:50  **Jongin** : im sorry guys I apologised to him too im sorry ._.   
14:56  **Junmyeon** : It’s okay, I’m glad you came to your senses   
14:58  **Jongin** : but now im mad about the pictures cause someone is trying to ruin this   
14:59  **Junmyeon** : you don’t know that   
14:59  **Jongin** : you think yixing would do this? Baekhyun even said no   
15:00  **Baekhyun** : I did say that   
15:00  **Junmyeon** : im not saying I think he’d do it, im just saying we don’t know   

15:17  **Kyungsoo** : I was in the apartment some days ago and yifan was there... someone should maybe wanna pop by   
15:18  **Kyungsoo** : because honestly im a bit torn seeing the newest picture we got... like I don’t need to see a man feeling Yixing up under his boxer ._.   
15:28  **Baekhyun** : I’m already on my way. 

 

 _Read by everyone 21:39_. 

 

\---------------------- 

 

A picture of Yixing kissing a stranger is what’s looking back at him. A taller man cupping his boyfriend’s ass while his boyfriend seems unbothered. The picture changes as Baekhyun swipes right to the next picture which shows yet another man. Holding Yixing in his arms as they’re watching something outside of the picture. The last picture Baekhyun shows him is of the same man, but this looks a lot less cosy as the man is gripping HIS boyfriend’s ass under his underwear as his own damn boyfriend holds his head in his hands. 

 

“I’m actually really sorry to show you this Kris...” Baekhyun finally looks up from his phone to look at him. “Again, I’m sorry. I’m really not trying to ruin the two of you, I just need more time to get used to the whole you-two-together thing.” Sympathy is clearly shown in his eyes and Yifan clenches his jaw as anger washes over him. “where the hell did you get these?” He hisses out. 

 

“it was sent to me... and the other members as well… We don’t really know who sent it...” Baekhyun watches as Yifan abruptly stands up from the couch to pace the living room. “So, he’s been ignoring my calls the last days because of this? Because he’s been whoring himself to others?!” Yifan knows he’s being unfair, but he’s always had troubles with thinking clearly while being (to be entirely honest) pissed off.  

 

“I.. I don’t know” comes from Baekhyun, a lot quieter than he usually is. 

“Fuck this I’m leaving.” he says as he storms out of the living room to grab his bag before he leaves the apartment, going straight to his team’s hotel. Trying to call Yixing on the way there, but to no surprise he doesn’t get an answer. 

 

As Baekhyun sees Yifan leave an uneasy feeling slumps down in his stomach. He might not be totally on board with the whole relationship, but it’s not like he wants them to fight either. Baekhyun came to the apartment in the hopes of Yifan already knowing about the pictures. Silently begging that whoever did this was a big enough dick to send it to the person it really mattered to. 

 

It’s weird. That’s the only way he can describe it. There is no one he knows of who could make this big of a plot. Even though he knows... he knows he looks the guiltiest in the eyes of his members being the only one unsure about the whole ordeal. He looks down at the phone in his hand and takes a closer look at the photo. 

 

Yixing is lying in another man’s arms. A bit bigger than the Chinese man, but not overly bulky or muscly. He was a good-looking guy and if the circumstances were different, he might even say they looked cute together, but as Baekhyun watches the most recent photo more clearly he can see how Yixing is furrowing his brows slightly, his body looking tense as the other gropes him. 

 

* 

 

Yixing is sitting in the bed at Hajoon’s place. His back against the headboard as he reads a book the other gave him, because he wasn’t allowed out of the house unless it was for Jongin and he’s bored. He’s mad at himself for not just leaving, but he’s both scared and sad for the other. He’s been hit enough the weeks he’s been here to not want it to happen again, because no, contrary to fans thoughts of him being peaceful he’s put up such a fight every damn day. Thinking of how his right cheek seems to be a permanent purple. But at the same time, he feels for the other. He’s always been too caring, but he can’t help but feel bad for the other as he sees how mentally damaged the other must be. He reaches over to the night table to grab his phone, seeing he’s got a message from Yifan. Although the message is over a week old.

 

 **Fanfan:** We need to fucking talk. Baek showed me the damn pictures. Don’t you dare ignore me anymore 

 

 

\--------------- 

 

That’s when Yixing cracks. He lets his head fall down towards his chest as he lets a sob out. The pictures weren’t supposed to be posted anywhere. He was told the pictures would stay a secret if he kept quiet and away from Yifan. Which he did! 

 

Gripping his phone hard in his hands he types out a reply. The biggest interaction he’s had with the other in weeks. Even though half of the text is a lie, because he knows he can’t tell the other the complete truth. He doesn’t know how  _they_  see him, how they know his every move before he even knows himself. There are no chances to take with this, he can’t risk more damage. 

 

 **To Fanfan** : Okay, I’m sorry. It’s not my fault but it’s all my fault I’m sorry. I’ll tell you everything, I promise. I love you and I’m sorry. Please forgive me. 

 

 

\-------------- 

 

Not even a minute later does Yixing get the notification of Yifan’s reply. He takes a deep and long breath as he opens the message. 

 

 **Fanfan:** Be at the apartment tomorrow night I swear xing im goin mad 

 

 

\-------------- 

 

Yixing can’t help but breathe out in relief as he sees Yifan’s reply. It definitely isn’t the nicest text he’s gotten from the older, but he’s just happy he’s still  _xing_  in Yifan’s eyes. That he at least seems to still stand a chance.  

 

*

 

Hajoon is standing in front of the front door, blocking his way out. His arms are folded at his chest and his brows furrowed. Yixing huffs. It’s like someone decided to rain on not just Yixing’s parade, but on every day there is. 

 

“I thought I already told you you’re not allowed out?” Hajoon says in a strict and belittling voice. Like Yixing didn’t feel small enough already in the other’s presence. 

“I just need tonight okay it’s really important” he replied, almost begging the other to understand. 

“I said no.” 

 

Yixing spun on his heels as he breathed out in yet another huff. He looked up at the ceiling as if bracing himself. It’s a bit of a long shot, but he has to try, even though he knows it’s wrong. It’s the only way he can think of. So, he turns towards Hajoon again as he walks towards him. He gives a controlled shy smile as he looks up at Hajoon. Yixing raises his arm and puts his hand on the others neck. 

 

“If you love me, you’ll let me do this.” And Yixing has to remind himself not to puke on the other, knowing very well that won’t make his acting any more believable. He pulls his lips into a flirtatious smile, trying to imagine him as when he wants Yifan to pay attention to him rather than whatever else is going through his head. Hoping he comes across as handsome enough with the layer of foundation he’s put on his cheeks.

 

He can see Hajoon’s stance falter a bit as he looks down on him. His eyes softer and kinder than it was two seconds ago. “I do, I just... I don’t know...” Hajoon brings his hands to his jawline as he lets his thumb drag along Yixing’s bottom lip. Yixing can only try his best to not twitch away from it, hoping his eyes are hoping and vulnerable enough for him to be let out. 

 

The taller of the two sighs as he nods, letting his head fall a bit down. “Okay... just come back.” And right then and there Yixing feels sad for the other. He looks so lost it feels like he’s looking at a child. That is until he says his next words. 

 

“I have a lot more power than you think I do.” And all the previous insecurity Hajoon showed in his eyes are gone. Replaced again with the stern and put together look he usually wears when talking to him. Yixing is confused by the words but he nods as he runs out the door as soon as the taller moves away from it. Getting to the apartment as quick as he can. 

 

* 

 

Yifan is impatiently waiting for his boyfriend. It’s almost midnight as he turns his head to look at the front door. His leg is going up and down with nerves and his arms are securely folded in front of himself. The fact that it took Yixing over a week to get back to his text is not helping his temper. Not one bit.

 

Suddenly the door bursts open and Yixing storms in. Chucking of his shoes quickly before he runs to Yifan. Opening his arms to give the other a hug, but Yifan is just looking at him with an unimpressed look on his face. Yixing falters for a bit as he sits down on the floor right in front of Yifan. His legs crossed over each other.

 

They just looked at each other for what felt like hours. No one said a word and the apartment fell silent. The only sound that could be heard came from the streets outside. 

 

“Explain why Baekhyun of all people showed me pictures of you with two other guys.” 

 

“I.. it’s not what it looks like” and as Yixing can see the annoyed look on Yifan’s face he’s quick to correct himself. “okay, maybe the wrong wording, but it really isn’t what it looks like I promise I didn’t do anything!” Yixing cringes at his own desperation, but he can’t help it.  

 

“Then why the hell am I seeing two guys that’s definitely not me touching you?!” and Yifan shouts out, but his eyes aren’t angry. They’re confused and hurt, and Yixing knows he deserves anything the other says. 

 

“It just happened! I walked out from dance practice when this guys just grabbed me and fucking kissed me, and I don’t know who the other guy even is but he thinks I’m his boyfriend and he told me to go to his- our? I don’t even know, apartment–” 

 

“Wait, you’ve stayed at your  _boyfriends_  place for almost a week!? Who the hell is your actual boyfriend huh?” 

 

“Please just trust me… I’m not doing it because I want to I promise, I’m trying to do good for us…” and Yixing can feel his eyes tearing up when he sees the glassy looking eyes of the taller. He grabs onto Yifan’s knees and he puts himself up on his knees. “ _Please_  just trust me” 

 

“Oh, now you wanna suck me off or something? I bet you’ve gone on your knees for those two as well. I guess the public is actually right about one thing, seems like you really are whoring yourself to the top. To think I defended you when I clearly shouldn’t. I’m done” Yifan is rambling and mumbling about how he was so rude to Carrie for no reason as he stands up from the couch and stomps out the door. Not looking back at the teary mess he left behind, but it would be difficult to see even if he did look backwards as his own vision is clouded by tears. 

 

Yixing is paralyzed until he falls towards the couch, still kneeling on the floor. He hiccups as he cries into the cushion, and the first thing he can do right then and there is to call the first number on his recent calls. Jongin 

 

“Hey Yixing, what’s u– are you crying? Are you okay?” 

“Please come, I-I n-eed you” Yixing says as he drops his phone to the floor, not hearing the hysterical voice of his younger member. 

 

 

\-------------- 

_Group chat active 1 minute ago: I wanna sleep - jongdae_    
_- Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_

 

01:04  **Jongin** : where the fuck is Yixing rn?   
01:05  **Luhan** : I don’t know?   
01:05  **Luhan** : Why what’s goin on?   
01:06  **Jongin** : Yixing just called me and asked me to come but I dont know where   
01:06  **Jongin** : hyung he was crying   
01:07  **Jongin** : like so bad I wanna cry too   
01:08  **Baekhyun** : Fuck... remmeber how I told Kris? Fuck they probably just fought   
01:08  **Baekhyun** : and where tf you think he is dude   
01:09  **Baekhyun** : the freakin apartment   
01:10  **Jongin** : okay okay I’m going don’t yell at me you dick 

 

 _Read by everyone 08:19_   

_\------------_   

 

Jongin was rushing towards the apartment, telling his own manager that he had an emergency that he needed to fix. Not that he thought he could actually fix the mess that happened to be their lives, but he could certainly try. 

 

He knocked on the door several times before it gradually turned into banging. There was no answer from the other side of the door. Jongin harshly grabbed the door handle making him realise it was open all along. He pushed the door all the way open and he could slowly but surely hear sniffing coming from the living room. Rushing inside and locking the door he walked towards the sound. 

 

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the picture in front of him. Yixing was sitting on his knees while lying face flat on the sofa. His phone lying on the floor, answering why Yixing didn’t reply to any of his questions. One of the Chinese man’s hands were trying to grip the couch's fabric while his other hand lied under the couch cushion. 

 

Jongin managed to stumble upon an empty soda can, making himself wince at the loud noise and Yixing lifting his head. He looked utterly wrecked and confused and Jongin just wanted to rush over. Which he did, but not before hearing Yixing utter out a broken “J-jongin-ah?” 

 

Setting himself down on his butt in front of the couch as he grabbed for Yixing, pulling him into his arms. The other seemed to get even more broken as he was pulled into a strong chest. His sniffling turning to hiccups which later turned into sobs. All Jongin could do was hold him tight as he whispered reassuring words to the other. It was his turn to take care of his Hyung.

 

*  

 

As the sobbing had faded Yixing changes his position so he was lying against Jongin on his side. “I don’t know wh-what just happened..” Yixing said. His voice so sore from all the crying, it was almost like it was gone. 

 

“I think I can imagine what” Jongin managed to say before he even realised it himself. He could feel Yixing stiffening in his hold as the shorter man went from lying down to sitting up. Yixing looks at Jongin with curious eyes as he questioned him. 

 

“What do you mean you can imagine?” Yixing didn’t know what he was thinking or feeling, but it did feel like everyone was aware of some sort of game. Everyone except Yixing that is. 

 

“I just... the pictures Yifan had, they weren’t sent to him originally…” 

 

Now Yixing was sitting up fully. The only body contact he had with the younger was where their thighs touched. Yixing narrowed his eyes at the younger. “What do you mean?” Yixing hissed out. Coming out ruder than he wanted, but he couldn’t make himself to care enough to correct himself. 

 

“Well... we all got the pictures... except Yifan that is” Jongin looked at the other unsurely. He bit his bottom lip out of nerves as he was afraid of how the older might react to the news. 

“Who did you get them from?” Yixing’s voice just as rude as it was from the previous question. 

“I– We, don’t know” Jongin said, as Yixing stood abruptly up. Jongin didn’t know what else do to as his Hyung started pacing the living room back and forth. He could see the other thinking. The older always having a habit of thinking too loudly for his own good. 

 

“What’s going on Hyung? Who are these people?” Jongin said as the other didn’t stop pacing, but when he did. It broke Jongin’s heart. Yixing turned around to face him and is eyes were so pleading. “Please don’t make me answer that” he replied. His voice devoid of all the previous tension. It was like all the air and energy flowed out of Yixing’s body. Jongin could literally see Yixing’s shoulder slumping in defeat. 

 

Jongin stood up as well as he hugged the other. “Okay I won’t. Just tell me when you’re ready” It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Jongin continued “just not if it’s going to take you five years” making the older laugh weakly at the younger’s attempt at lightning the mood. 

 

“Just know that I don’t want to do what I’m doing okay?” Yixing replied quietly into the others neck. “So please don’t hate me.” 

 

* 

 

Yixing wakes up after a couple of hours. He looks at his surroundings and sees that Jongin is sleeping on the opposite end of the couch and he smiles. Until, he realises what happened before. He rolls himself up to grab his phone and sees the screen light up with messages from Hajoon. A weak cry leaves his lips as he gets up from the couch to put on his shoes as quietly as he can as to not wake the other. But it seems like his efforts were wasted as Jongin’s head peaks up from the back of the couch to look at him confused. 

 

“Yixing? Wha- where are you going?” He says tiredly. His voice hoarse from the nap. 

“I just have to go, please don’t ask me” Yixing says before he rushes out, missing the narrowing of the Korean’s eyes, and the confusion written on the younger’s face. He can’t risk staying there any longer. Hajoon has made him paranoid. It’s like he can always see what he’s doing, the messages a clear proof of it. 

 

A shiver runs down Yixing’s spine as he feels like a pair of eyes are following him wherever he goes. Even as he steps inside to meet the harsh stare of Hajoon. Having to explain why he’s so late… or early? 

 

* 

 

Yifan was seething. He knows he shouldn’t have said all the things he did, but the anger, the hurt, the confusion got the best of him. Yifan doesn’t even know where he currently is. All he knows is that he needs to be alone. 

 

There’s green surrounding him in the city of Seoul, making it obvious his feet have brought him to a nearby park. He slumps down on a bench hidden by two trees. His hands are going through his hair in a messy manner, but he can’t even get himself to think about his hair at this moment. Whether he drags it out of his head or not.  

 

 _What is going on?_   

 

Is all Yifan can get himself to think as the replays the last couple of days, and most importantly the fight, in his head.  

_I’m trying to do good for us.._   

 

Yixing’s words ringing through Yifan’s head. Trying to do good for us? What does that even mean? Yifan doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why being with two other guys is good for them, if it even is a them at this point.  

 

A loud groan rolls of his tongue as he remembers his own words, making his blood run cold inside of him.  _I’m done._  

 

 

Yifan runs his hands over his trousers pockets, feeling for his phone as he dials Sehun’s number. He wouldn’t say they’re the closest of the twelve in the group, but he can always count on Sehun when it comes to being entirely honest, and he doesn’t need any sugar coating right now. 

 

“Hell-” 

“Did you get the pictures too?” Yifan can’t help himself talking over the other. His voice demanding but insecure. 

“I- yes” 

“Everyone else too?” 

“Yes...” 

 

A loud sigh escapes his mouth as he slumps even further down the bench. Not knowing what to say as a series of weird noises comes out of his mouth. They sound confused and so unsure he doesn’t even know how he’d react to someone else being like this. 

 

“You need me too come somewhere?” Sehun says as the line goes flat for what feels like hours. 

“No, I’m fine I just- I need to ask you something more...” 

“Go on” Sehun always knows how to make his words short and to the point. Not often saying more than needed and he’s very grateful for it now. Knowing he’d manage to talk himself out of it if Sehun weren’t that quick and short.  

“I called him a slut... Is it stupid of me to hope he’s not too upset?” 

“You what? Hyung that was uncalled for...” 

 

Yifan goes quiet as he closes his eyes harshly, making his whole face scrunch up. But he lets out a relived sigh as Sehun continues. “But this is Yixing, he’ll probably forgive you within a second.” Yifan makes himself stand up from the bench as he continues to aimlessly walk around the park. Thanking the heavens that it’s late, not needing to worry about fans seeing him, not that he believes a lot of people wants to approach him at the moment either. There’s just something very wrong going on at the moment, but he can’t wrap his head around it. 

 

“That’s sorta what’s making me more upse-” 

“Okay look. Just cool down and come back to me. I’m sorry man but I need to board a plane right now, but call me when you’ve really, REALLY thought about it” 

“I have no idea what you’r-” And Sehun hangs up.  

 

- 

_What the hell is going on?_   


	5. five - busted?

 

Yifan finds himself on another date with Carrie. This is their fifth date in a couple of months, and like he admitted earlier, she’s nice. If everything was different, he really thinks they could be good friends. But things aren’t different. Things are just ruined. He hasn’t talked to Yixing since their fight and he doesn’t know if he should blame himself or if he should blame Yixing. He knows that their relationship consists of the two of them, but he needs to put the blame somewhere. And it’s easier to blame it on Yixing and the pictures rather than his own harsh words.  

 

Sleep hasn’t been able to come to him easily these days either. He’s constantly tired and he feels weak. Yifan can only imagine how the bags under his eyes still shows through the layer of makeup his manager insisted on him wearing. He continues to nod tiredly as Carrie talks about how her dad is really excited about the movie she’s doing. That he’s always wanted to travel through Asia, or more specifically the whole world. 

 

“Kris, are you listening?” she pipes up 

“mhm yeah I agree” Yifan replies absentmindedly. His chin resting on the palm of his right hand. 

“Kris, are you okay? You look... well, to be honest like shit” Carrie says. The two of them had already established that they didn’t want any formality between them, and he’s glad he doesn’t need to worry about that. 

“wow thanks...” 

“no but seriously, what’s going on?” 

“I’m fine, what did you say about your father again?” 

“Kris...” Carrie looked at him, no she really looked at him and it made Yifan feel exposed. Making him fumble in his seat, trying to straighten his posture to look somewhat put together. It made him feel vulnerable. “we can pretend all you want that we actually want to date, but let's be honest. We’ve both been put here to make someone else happy. So, tell me what’s wrong. Let me be a friend.” 

 

Yifan was shocked. He didn’t know he was that easy to read, and this is a girl he’s just met five times and she already read him like an open book. He just looked into Carries eyes and how sincere they were. How she was speaking the truth. He’ll think about the “we’re both here for someone else” later, but he just lets everything out. Yifan tells her about his managers wishes to keep him away from his  _boyfr- from Yixing_. And Carrie is being amazing. 

 

She’s nodding along to his rambling. Speaking up with supporting comments where it fits and there’s no interruption. So, after he let everything out, he just breathes out as he gulps down the rest of his wine. 

 

“Just talk to him Kris, nothing’s gonna be fixed if none of you reaches out” 

“Why do I have to reach out though?” 

“Well you’re the one who said  _we’re done_  wasn’t it?” She says with a raised eyebrow and Yifan gulps as he nods. “Okay let’s not think about that right now okay? I think you need to just have some fun Kris. It doesn’t look like you’ve had a lot of fun for a while” 

 

And again, she is a hundred percent right. So, they end up leaving the café. None of them knows what they’re going to do, but they just let their feet take them somewhere and Yifan puts his trust in Carrie. Hoping it’ll ease his thoughts for a bit.  

 

 

\----------------- 

_Group chat active 14 minute ago: I wanna sleep - jongdae_    
_- Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_  

 

11:21  **Junmyeon** : Have any of you heard from any of them recently?   
11:25  **Luhan** : Not since Yifan decided to be a hater    
11:26  **Junmyeon** : Luhan…  
11:26  **Luhan** : Well it’s true!   
11:31  **Baekhyun** : okay so I’m not like defending him but can you blame the guy after what he saw? What we all saw?? He even left Jongin in the apartment after he came to help!   
11:33  **Jongin** : I’m a grown ass man he didn’t leave me    
11:34  **Baekhyun** : okay, he walked away then 

 

11:53  **Sehun** : But I’ve been thinking... none of this adds up guys   
11:55  **Chanyeol** : what u mean?   
11:56  **Sehun** : we’re not getting these pictures by coincidence   
11:56  **Sehun** : pls tell me youre all smart enough to see that...   
11:57  **Luhan** : who tf would do this though?   
11:57  **Chanyeol** : yeah... this is pretty low   
11:58  **Sehun** : @Jongin? Did it seem like Yixing was happy to go to wherever he needed to go?   
12:02  **Jongin** : no   
12:03  **Sehun** : Exactly   
12:04  **Luhan** : Wait you saying someone is fucking with him?   
12:04  **Jongin** : WHEN DID WE TURN INTO DRAMA CHARACTERS TF 

 

 _Read by everyone_   _16:24_   

 

 

 _\------------_   

 

Yifan and Carrie were walking without a thought around the same park Yifan found himself in after the fight with Yixing. He could feel himself starting to overthink again. Still unsure of what both Yixing’s and Sehun’s words meant. He let his eyes wander around the park. It was finally a sunny day, which was rare with the rain period having arrived. Yifan didn’t like it one bit though. He felt like the universe was mocking him with sunshine and birds chirping when he himself felt like the gloomy and rainy days that’s been covering Seoul for the last week. 

 

A light push can be felt on his bicep which ruins his train of thoughts. He whips his head to his left to see Carrie looking up at him with sympathy in her eyes. “it’s nothing” Yifan is quick to say, but Carrie is having none of it. She smiles sadly at him. “you do realise we talked about this not even twenty minutes ago? It’s fine Kris. You don’t need to pretend in front of me okay? I wanna be your friend." 

 

They had managed to sit down near the little lake in the park. They sat on the stones that were cornering the water to stay where it was. Their feet dipping in the little water that stretched towards them. A couple of deep breaths in and Yifan lost it. He felt his eyes water too quick for himself to even be aware of it, not realising the tears were there before they fell. Small arms could be felt coming around his shoulders, pushing his side into a chest. He continued sniffling as Carrie stroked his back in a reassuring matter. Whispering words of assurance to him.  

 

* 

 

Sehun might be the youngest of the twelve but he certainly wasn’t stupid. None of the things happening added up in his head, but he couldn’t really pin point it. He had arrived back to Seoul with the plane and he can’t believe what he’s seeing. In the midst of the crowded café outside the airport he sees Yixing. He’s paralysed for a second or two before he shakes his head and walks over to Yixing. Of course, after letting his team know about it. 

 

The cafe was cosy, it was the type of cafe you could find in any city. A cafe with a 50s theme. The floor was chequered black and white while the booths were a bright red, almost like the ones they had in their apartment, just more...  _tacky._  But that was part of the charm with the diner theme. 

 

Yixing is sitting with his back facing the entrance so Yixing doesn’t see him until he’s right in front of him. Sitting down on the other side of the table. 

 

“Sehu-? What are you doing here?” Yixing says, but his voice is quiet as he starts to look around the cafe frantically. When he deems the surrounding’s okay, he stops looking around and faces Sehun again with a smile. But Sehun can see how his skin got paler, how his whole body got tense. The rigidness in his shoulders.  _The traces of- what is that? Purple on his cheeks?_

 

“I just landed actually, what are you doing here?” Sehun asks warily as he tries to look for whatever Yixing was looking for. 

“Oh, just out with a... friend?” 

“That’s nice, so how ar-” and Sehun is interrupted as a guy walks up to their table. His hands holding two cups of beverages. He swiftly sits down beside Yixing as he puts his arm around him. And that’s when Sehun recognises him. It’s the same guy as in the last two pictures he got. The guy is eyeing him with hatred in his eyes as he hisses out “and who are you?” 

 

Sehun looks towards Yixing before he looks back at the man holding his friend tightly in his embrace. “Sehun, a friend” he smiles as he extends his arm out while giving a small bow of his head. When he doesn’t receive a handshake back, he retracts his arm as he looks back at Yixing. His body is suddenly even tenser and Sehun narrows his brows in thought. 

 

“Hajoon” the stranger, or Hajoon says as he gives a short peck to Yixing’s cheek. “His boyfriend.” And the satisfied smile on his face is a lot creepier than it is relaxing. 

“His what??” Sehun replies bewildered. Again, his eyes moving to Yixing’s, but Yixing was only looking at his hands in his lap. 

“Why don’t you tell him babe?” Hajoon says. 

“He’s my boyf... my, uhm...” and Sehun could see Hajoon getting irritated over the stalling as he pinched Yixing in his side where he held his arm around the other, making Yixing jump in his seat. “boyfriend... my uhm, yeah.” 

 

 

They talked for a bit, or rather, Hajoon talked like everything that was happening was just another normal day. In the guy's defence, it probably was. He talked about their apartment, how it was so nice to  _finally_  have Yixing back with him where he belongs. That they could finally go  _back_  to how they used to be. After a little while Hajoon stood up to go to the restroom leaving Sehun alone with his bandmate. 

 

As soon as the man was out of sight Sehun leaned over the table to look at Yixing. “what the fuck is going on? Who is he?” 

Yixing returned his gaze and his eyes looked dead. No emotions were behind them, like he had just stopped caring. Like he had given up. “I don’t know, but I can’t stop-” 

“what do you mean you can’t stop?” 

“he says he got power... like in the business...” and Yixing’s eyes start to water. “I- Sehun please don’t tell anyone. I have to do this, I- I can’t stop. Yifa- I can’t let him get hurt okay?” 

“You’re hurting him now though?” Sehun said quietly as the other became more frazzled. Slowly leaning back in his seat. 

“I know but, Hajoon says tha-” and Yixing quickly shuts up as Hajoon is back. Wiping his eyes quickly before he smiles at the other. Looking back at Sehun again with a pleading look.  

 

“We’re gonna go” Hajoon simply said as he saw Yixing’s look before he arrived. He heard their hushed whispers and he needs to get him away from the other. He grabbed Yixing’s bicep to lift him up from the booth, moving his hands to Yixing’s lower back as they turned and left. Not letting Yixing or Sehun say bye. Their drinks left untouched at the table. Their drinks being on each side of a phone. 

 

Sehun is quick to grab for it and with the background picture being EXO written in mandarin characters he knows it's Yixing's phone. Doing a jump of joy inside his head, which slightly made its way to his feet he puts the phone in his pocket before he leaves.

 

 

\---------- 

_Group chat active now: I wanna sleep - jongdae_    
_- Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_  

 

13:01  **Sehun** : I just saw Yixing and the guy in the pics   
13:09  **shut up** : how??   
13:11  **Sehun** : I just landed and saw them in a cafe.... and like I thought Yixing is deffo not happy   
13:12  **Sehun** : He kept telling me he couldn’t stop?   
13:12  **Sehun** : that he didn’t wanna hurt Yifan   
13:13  **Sehun** : and honestly the guy, hajoon it seems, was way rough   
13:14  **Sehun** : like his whole vibe guys… he was so authoritative???   
13:17  **shut**   **up** : that’s definitely something   
13:19  **Luhan** : Told you! I bet he’s blackmailed or something... 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

It had been a long and tiring day for Yifan as he had told Carrie every little detail of what had happened, and he can’t believe he was lucky enough to get a  _fake girlfriend_  that was actually cool. Either way though, he didn’t have energy for anything more at the moment as he dragged his feet towards his hotel room.  

 

He had just finished a shower as he had found a book hidden in his suitcase. All of his thoughts had been occupied since he arrived in the city, so the book had slipped his mind. As he sat himself down in one of the chairs in the room, he heard his manager talking on the other side of the room. She sounded both happy, but crazy? Not that it surprises Yifan that much, but the sound of his managers near wicked laugh made him listen intently to the conversation happening on the other side of the wall.  

 

 

_“Wow! You’ve done such an amazing job! I couldn’t be prouder of you!” Mina’s high pitched but stern voice echoed through the walls of her hotel room. She smiled at the other standing in her room. The other looked at her with joy in his eyes as he thought about the boy lying in his bed at home. His love, his life, his everything._

_“I told you your love for him would be enough!” She laughs, knowing fully well how to take advantage of an emotionally unstable person. There’s a lot of fans out there in the world who would do close to everything to be together with their favourite celebrity. Hajoon just happened to be a special case. She had found him through a Tumblr account. Someone who was an unhealthy amount of obsessed with the thought of dating Yixing. Not just that, it seemed like he already thought they were dating. All she had to do is pretend she also knew about the two of them. That it wasn’t just in the poor guy’s mind, Wow! It was so easy!_

_She just had to give him Yixing’s number with the excuse of Yixing having a bad memory. That he got a new phone and, believe it or not, forgot to add his own boyfriend’s number! The only thing she asked of Hajoon in return is that he never let Yixing go again and that he’d be okay with pictures being taken, and what was lonely and broken Hajoon to do other than say yes? She knew she had him around her little finger when she promised she would make sure Yixing wouldn’t leave. That whatever fight Yixing might put up with Hajoon, Hajoon had her to secretly back him up._

_Mina couldn’t help but let out a giggle. The noise so loud it almost sounded like a shriek as she ushered Hajoon out of her room. “Now go back to Yixing, don’t let him forget who’s his actual boyfriend is! Ohh! And don’t forget photos! I need more of them!” she pointed at him with a wink._

 

 

As soon as Yifan heard the neighbour room’s door slam shut his ears were filled with yet another laugh from his manager. He was seething. His manager was behind the photos? Yifan stood up from the chair as he slammed the book down at the little table beside it. A loud smack was heard in the room, shortly followed by one- two- three-no five quick  _bangs_ as Yifan hit the wall. He hissed as he clutched his fist to his chest.  _You need to breathe, keep it together._ Yifan repeated to himself like a mantra as he cooled down. 

 

Is this what Sehun meant by really think about it? He’s still unsure what Yixing meant by  _I’m doing this for us_. Did it mean that Yixing had agreed to this? What sort of twisted game was this? 

 

His hands are going on autopilot as he grabs his phone and scrolls down to Chanyeol’s name before he hits dial. He just has to share this with someone, anyone. He needs someone else to know. 

 

On the second beep Chanyeol picks up and Yifan doesn’t even let Chanyeol finish before he hisses out a hushed “Chanyeol I need you to listen!” afraid of his manager hearing what he’s saying. He walks to his bathroom which is in the other end of the room, hoping it’s far enough away. 

 

“mymanagerisbehindthewholethingohmyfuckinggodchanyeolthisisamesswhattheactualfuck My manager is fucking awful and I need your help to fuckin ruin her” 

“wait wait bro slow down, what you talkin about?” 

“The pictures! Yixing! I overheard my manager! She fucking knows the guy in the pictures!” Yifan says through his ragged breathing. Feeling like his anger is making him sound like he just ran a marathon. “I figured she was a mess but fuck man what is this??!” 

“Hey hey okay again slow down, we can fix this. At least you know now? But you should try to fix this with Yixing first no?” 

“I know I should” Yifan says as he sits himself down on the toilet lid. 

“Okay I got you, I’m here, what do you want to do?” Chanyeol says. 

“Tell the others for me yeah? I figured you all got this group thing without us” 

“I have no id-” 

“just tell them?” 

“okay” 

 

And Yifan hangs up after a quick bye. Quickly moving on to Yixing’s number. The phone rings and rings but no one is picking up. After three – four – five tries he ends up sending an array of texts. Hoping for at least one of them to reach the other before the guy sees them. A deep sigh leaves his lips as he moves towards the mirror, splashing cold water on his face to try and calm himself. That’s when he realises who he should’ve called first. Quickly grabbing his phone again to call the other. 

 

“what do you want?” comes grimly from the other line. 

“I know you’ve sorta taken Yixing’s side-” 

“I have” 

“-but I really need your help Luhan” 

“why would I help you after what you just pulled?” Luhan says in an increasingly annoyed tone, but it quickly falters as Yifan explains what happened.

“She what?” 

“I know, I just found out and I’m sorry for asking but I need your help” 

“What do you need?” 

“I need to know where Yixing is” Yifan asks, but his nerves increase as the other side of the line goes quiet. “Luhan?” 

“I don’t know where he is. No one does...” Luhan says quietly before Yifan lets his hand drop from his ear. A loud sigh comes out of his mouth as he stares at himself in the mirror. Watching his own ragged breathing as the panic in his eyes gets more and more obvious. The  _hello’_ s from Luhan can be heard, but all Yifan can do is slowly lift the phone back up. Letting the other know he’ll call him back later before he hangs up.  

 

 _Where_  exactly is Yixing? 


	6. six - the end.

_You have 5 unread messages from Fanfan_  

 

 **Fanfan:**  I am so so sorry for what I said pls call me!   
**Fanfan:**  Xing baby please I have to tell you somethin!   
**Fanfan:**  Xiiiiing where are you? I need you to pick up your phone   
**Fanfan:**  Please can you pick up your phone for me?   
**Fanfan:**  God damnit Yixing! Please fucking call me back! 

 

Yixing cradled his phone in his hands. The panic he felt a couple of days ago when he realised that he lost his phone was insane. He looked through the whole of the apartment to no avail, but luckily Sehun had managed to find it before he gave it to Jongin, who then gave it to Yixing.

 

He was currently lying on his left side in the bedroom he’s gotten accustomed to the last month. Hajoon was softly spooning him, his breath sending chills down Yixing’s spine. A loud sigh slips past Yixing’s lips as he stares at his phone and his unread messages. He had finally convinced Hajoon to let him have his phone at all times like a normal person, but now he’s feeling regret. Not having his phone made it a lot easier to ignore everything outside of the little bubble Hajoon had created. 

 

He didn’t have to look at the unread messages from his teammates. Didn’t have to see the different news outlets coming for his throat. But, worst of all, he didn’t have to see the desperate texts from Yifan. The older might have said some things that he shouldn’t have, but he knows he doesn’t look any better with the speculations going around.

 

But the things he said hurt a lot deeper than Yixing thought they would. When the whole world thought he was a cheater, even some of his fellow group members, he just wanted Yifan to trust him. Being called a slut wasn’t really on the list of things he wants to be called by the older. But he knows the other still loves him, he can tell. And, he knows that he still loves the other. 

 

 _Pling_  

**Fanfan** : please Yixing? Xing.. Please call me.. For just a minute? I’m so so sorry 

 

 

Yixing turns his head backwards to get a good look at Hajoon, deciding that the other is still fast asleep. He untangles himself as slowly and quietly as he can. Slowly moving towards the living room. Yixing looks carefully behind him and- ow! Yixing panics. He whips his head around to make sure Hajoon is still sleeping. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he picks the book up from the floor, putting it back to its original place.  

 

“Xing!” Is heard from the other end of the line as Yixing sits himself down on the living room couch. Yixing can feel tears prickling in his eyes as he hears the smile and relief in Yifan’s voice. “Hi fan...” He replies quietly. His right hand holding the phone, while his left hand cradles it to try to cover his own voice.  

 

“I’m so so sorry baby, I’m so so sorry.” Yixing smiles as he listens to the other. Reassuring the older that it’s okay. That he doesn’t need to worry about it. He understands him. Even though Yixing would love to get Yifan’s full trust he knows it’s difficult with the pictures circulating.  

 

“Where are you? Are you safe?” 

“What do you mean?” Yixing furrows his brow as he replies Yifan. Not understanding where the question is coming from. 

“I, well... How should I put this… I overheard Mina yesterday, and she kno-” 

 

“Yixing!” comes from the bedroom and Yixing’s heart stops. He quickly hangs up on Yifan as he looks towards the living room entrance. A little smile creeps itself into Yixing’s lips, having learned what happens if he acts angry around him. “What ar- have you been crying?” Hajoon rushes out as he hurries over to Yixing on the couch.  _Oh, how ironic_ Yixing thinks. How the person responsible for the despair he’s feeling is now trying to comfort him. It does feel nice though, Yixing must admit. He’s always been a touchy-feely person, and especially when he feels lost. Which is why he closes his eyes and leans into Hajoon’s embrace. Imagining the other to be Yifan instead. Oh, how he wants to be back in those arms. 

 

* 

 

“I, well... How should I put this… I overheard Mina yesterday, and she kno-” And the line stops. Yifan quickly looks at his phone to double check. Did he just hang up on him? 

 

 _No, Yifan stop. You know he didn’t, you know the background. Yixing is probably in some creepy room somewhere far away. He wouldn’t hang up on you like that for no reason. Well, seems like he has to try and fix this himself._  

 

\-----------------  

 

 _Group chat active 1 minute ago: I wanna sleep - jongdae_     
-  _Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, shut up, Tao, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_   

   
13:02  **Chanyeol** : so Kris just told me the craziest thing   
13:05  **Junmyeon** : what?   
13:05  **Chanyeol** : soooo he overheard his manager talking about hiring the guy in the pics   
13:05:  **Junmyeon** : are you sure?   
13:06  **Chanyeol** : what do you mean I’m sure? Course I am   
13:07  **Junmyeon** : okayokay whats the plan?   
13:08  **Chanyeol** : he dont have one 

13:36  **Sehun** : actually I already knew this   
13:36  **Sehun** : kinda figured   
13:37  **Baekhyun** : you didn’t say nothing though?   
13:39  **shut up** : course he didn’t   
13:39  **Sehun** : I wasn’t just gonna say shit I wasn’t sure was real   
13:42  **Luhan** : Sehun’s a smart guy    
13:43  **Sehun** : thanks   
14:04  **Kyungsoo** : Why don’t we pretend to be a celeb blog or something, invite her over to ask about kris and then Ill hit her with my butter sock? Ill get her to talk   
14:11  **Minseok** : as much as I love your butter sock we don’t wanna kill her   
14:12  **Jongin** : speak for yourself the butter sock is not to be loved   
14:14  **Minseok** : not my fault you guys bicker like 3 year olds   
14:15  **Tao** : Yes Jongin all your fault! 

_Read by everyone 15:24_    

 

\----------------- 

 

It took some time but Yifan finally got them all on board to take Mina down. They might not have any sort of experience when it comes to taking down evil managers, but they sure as hell have seen a lot of movies to know what they’re doing. Or so they’d like to think. They’ve officially called the plan for Glazed donuts as they’re going to  _glaze her with hatred,_ don’t ask Yifan about it. Junmyeon tried, he really did try to be menacing. At least he contributed to something. 

 

Tao was dressed up as a donut worker with big dark sunglasses covering his eyes. They had all cashed in a little bit for a donut truck to be delivered outside of Yifan’s company entrance. Even though they could all afford plenty of trucks on their own, they liked to do it as a group. Getting the whole feeling of guys living on a student budget like in the movies they saw. Where the character would normally go for public embarrassment before they got to the deeper things like actually getting to accuse the villain. 

 

Kyungsoo was hiding behind the truck windows following Tao’s every move as he gave customers some (pre ordered) donuts they were selling. Kyungsoo was currently talking to the others on his phone while he put some refrigerated butter into a baseball sock. “You guys sure I can’t use this?” he said on the phone.  

 

“Yes! Do you want to be accused with assault?!” Junmyeon shrieked over the phone. Kyungsoo laughed. Imagining Junmyeon pulling his hair out as he stressfully waited for the call to start the next phase of the plan. You could easily argue that Junmyeon had the most trouble with getting into the revenge mindset that the rest of the group had gotten into. All of them more than willing to go the extra mile to get revenge for both Yifan and Yixing.  

 

* 

 

In the cafe around the corner of Yifan’s company were the rest of the members. They were all pretty excited about it, except for Junmyeon. Trust Yifan though when he says Junmyeon is definitely pulling his weight. He’s just not the type to throw shade without instantly feeling bad about it.  _That’s okay_  they all managed to tell him, but Yifan could tell that he felt bad for not wanting to be a part of the actual execution. Which is why Yifan walks over to Junmyeon at one of the smaller tables. “You know you don’t have to feel bad for not wanting to do this right?” Yifan said reassuringly. “You’ve already done a lot for me and Yixing. Way before the other member even knew. Hell, even before you knew you did a lot for us. You never expected anything out of us, or most importantly me.” Yifan sighs before he continues. “After I left you never expected anything from me and I’m so thankful for that. Please don’t feel bad about all this.” Yifan ended as he patted Junmyeon’s back. When Junmyeon looked up at him his eyes were watery, but he was smiling. 

 

“Thank you Yifan. It’s just. I don’t know. Everyone is so willing to help you with this specific thing it kind of makes me feel like shit for not wanting to do it.” 

“You don’t have to feel bad. I understand you. At least you’re here.” 

“Thank you” Junmyeon said as they gave a hug to each other before joining the others at the bigger table again. 

 

* 

 

While serving a customer Tao could see Mina walking out of the building and was in his focus mode within a second. He waved at her with a big smile while pointing at the sign on the left side of the truck saying the donuts were half price. She looked at him with a smile before she started to walk away from the truck, and Tao’s jaw dropped. This was not a part of their plan and they had definitely not accounted for the fact that they could fail before they even began. Tao looked helplessly at Kyungsoo and the shorter was on his feet within seconds. He ran out of the truck towards her. His butter sock following after him as he held it in a tight grip. 

 

Tao’s eyes got rounder as he realised what the other was about to do. He quickly left the truck to run after the shorter. His breath was loud as he picked up his pace. Seeing Kyungsoo get closer and closer to her with that damn butter sock was about to give him a heart attack. Tao continued to run, grabbing a hold of Kyungsoo’s waist right before he was about to swing the sock. Hearing the commotion going on behind her Mina turned around to see two young men fight over a sock. Tao and Kyungsoo froze for a second as she eyed them. Mina looked puzzled to say the least, but she quickly shrugged and walked away. 

 

“I’m telling the others what you did!” Tao said as he walked back to the truck to get the actual worker to keep it going for the rest of the day.  

“I didn’t do anything though!” 

“Yeah, thanks to me” Tao scoffed 

“I bet the butter is still cold. Don’t push it” Kyungsoo said as he levelled his stare towards Tao. Making the taller run away faster. 

 

*

 

“You did what?!” Junmyeon shouts out loud in the cafe. Attracting the looks of the other customers before they all went back to their own business. Since the cafe was fairly close to an entertainment company the customers were more or less used to seeing celebrities in the cafe.

 

“Almost did. I didn’t do noth-” Kyungsoo is quick to clarify before he’s rudely interrupted by Tao’s “you damn well wanted to.” 

 

“Okay whatever, let’s just scarp the plan” Junmyeon says as he looks over to Yifan who seems to have taken to sulk quietly with his arms folded on his chest. All of the others follow Junmyeon’s gaze over to Yifan with apologetic eyes. Murmurs of _sorry_ and _we’ll come up with something else_ being said.  

 

“What about just confronting her Yifan?” Minseok pipes in as the murmurs quiets down. His eyes are sincere as he continues. “Come to think of it, revenge might not be the best idea? You know, with the whole we’re-actually-idols-thing?” Junmyeon nods as he voices out his agreement. Slowly but surely getting the others to join in as well.  

 

A loud thud is suddenly heard. Making them all look back over to Yifan who’s now taken to fall face flat on the table. “I just don’t know how to bring it up, I just don’t know.” Baekhyun, on Yifan’s right pats his back as he contemplates what to say next. He is well aware of where he stands in the group at the moment, but he didn’t plan on reacting the way he did when the news first came out. “I’ll help you okay? I... we all will” and a little  _okay_  can be heard from Yifan’s mouth. 

 

* 

 

It’s been almost two weeks since their embarrassingly failed attempt at exposing Mina happened, but they’ve now realised they should just bring it up with the woman. Kyungsoo and Tao seemed to agree a lot more after seeing the pictures of them online with the infamous tennis sock. The public being shocked at seeing the two of them in one article, but even more shocked at what they were doing. 

 

All of them were now scattered around Yifan’s hotel room. With Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun and Jongdae on the bed, Junmyeon on one of the chairs in the room, Tao, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Chanyeol scattered around on the floor while Sehun was standing in front of the window. All of their eyes watching Yifan’s frantic walking. Back and forth, back and forth.  

 

“Relax, you’re gonna be fine” Baekhyun says from the bed, but the words go unnoticed by the pacing Chinese. “Yifan!” Baekhyun tries again and this time the latter stops. “Don’t worry. We’re all gonna be in here” and Yifan nods as he sets himself down at the end of the bed instead. He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself.  

 

The calm doesn’t last long though as there’s a knock on the door, followed by a “Kris? You wanted to talk?” from the other side of the door before it’s opened. Mina stops in her tracks as she sees the whole of Exo, both current and old members. “What’s going on here?” she says verily as she steps closer into the room. Looking around at the accusing and frustrated eyes of the members around the room. Tao, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Chanyeol stands up from the floor as they eye her. The door slowly closing behind her.

 

The room is tense and quiet. Yifan feels like they can all hear how his heart is beating and the gulp he just swallowed. He stands up from the bed and walks towards his manager before he takes another deep breath. Yifan has never had problems bringing things up with her, but this way worse than complaining about the work ethic of one of his co-writes. This is basically him yelling at her… Yelling at his boss to be more precise.

 

“Ehm, ehh” he starts up before he looks towards Chanyeol who’s now standing by Sehun, both of them giving him encouraging nods. Well, here goes nothing... 

 

“How much do you know about the Yix- I mean Lay?” Yifan starts of calmly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean... How much do you know about him right now?” he tries again 

“Other than him ruining your reputation, and then his own I really don’t know what you mean.” she scoffs. “What exactly are you trying to pull right now with your whole group ganging up on me huh?” she eyes him with accuse to make him shiver for days. Making Yifan feel helpless. He might look all big and tough, which he is when he’s confident, but right now he’s feeling so incredibly insecure that he doesn’t know what else to do than touch the back of his head with his right hand. He makes a little jump when he feels a hand touching his left shoulder, and he looks up to see Junmyeon. 

 

“What he’s trying to say is... we know you’re behind the pictures we’ve received” Junmyeon continues. _Hallelujah!_ Yifan thinks, Junmyeon yet again is saving the day. His previous leader looks at him with a simple nod, telling him to continue from there. So, he breathes deeply yet again before he brings up all his courage. 

 

“We all... I know. I overheard you sometime back... Talking about hiring a guy to play with him.” The more Yifan talks the more angered he becomes. Thinking over all the misery he’s been feeling for the past months, and how this woman, who is supposed to help him didn’t do shit. “Why the fuck would you do that?!” and Yifan is seething. A little smile can be seen on Chanyeol’s lips and Yifan can only imagine the hate he’s going to get later for  _living up to his dragon nickname_ , having heard it all before. “Why the fuck would you ruin everything like that?!” Yifan yells even louder as he steps closer to the woman. 

 

A smile creeps itself into Mina’s lips and Yifan falters for a bit. Definitely not the reaction he was hoping for when he thought about the endless ways this could end. “So, what if I did?” She said, her arms folded in front of her chest, putting her weigh on her right foot. A mischievous glint in her eye as she eyes Yifan before her eyes moves around the rest of the room. “You thought you and your little group here could corner me like this? Hah you wish. I own you Yifan.” She continued, getting more and more smug as she talked. Pointing his finger at Yifan as she says _own_.

 

“No, you don’t? I could fire your ass right here right now!” Yifan said, not knowing where this bravery came from.  

 

“You definitely cannot. Don’t know if you remember, but I was the one to fix your little image after ditching these guys. We both know you wouldn’t be anywhere without my help those years back.” Yifan turned away from her as he started pacing back and forth again. His anger and frustration making him restless. His hands folding and unfolding while he tries to figure out what to do, what to say. 

 

“Now, why don’t the rest of you get out of my client’s room?” She continued while eyeing Yifan with joy in her smile, but it soon faded as the rest of the group walked towards her. “Absolutely not.” Sehun said with a sneer so strong. The rest following with their own words, but the words that struck the most, and unexpectedly so was Baekhyun’s. 

 

“And, you’re wrong. He was never alone. Yifan would be just as good, or even better off without you. He had us, and someone that I failed to see the need for, Yixing. Trust me, you don’t want us to leak whatever you just said right now. And ah ah, before you comment, yes, I did record the whole thing. I definitely got enough for the public to come for your head.” 

 

Mina’s eyes falters as she looks at the 11 guys eyeing her down and she lets out a big sigh. “Whatever” came out of her mouth as she picked up her phone. She had time to ruin one more thing for them, didn’t she? Mina scrolled through her phone until Hajoon’s name popped up. With a satisfied smile she looked back at the others. “Don’t rush yourselves. I have the guy your precious  _Xing_  is hidden with right here. Want me to call him? Tell them to move the date?” 

 

“Move what date?” Jongin pipes up. Putting a scrutinising gaze on her before she answers. “I had actually planned for them both to move to Europe. This little house, miles away from the next little house. Didn’t plan on it happening for another week, but I could tell him I changed the ticket for tonight, no?” 

 

“Where the fuck is he!” Yifan demanded to know as he stood back up. He gripped Mina’s collar and shook her body. Be damned the whole  _don’t hurt a lady_  statement he grew up with. Mina sure as hell wasn’t a lady in his eyes. “You shit! I can’t believe I ever trusted you! Tell me where he is!” Yifan moved one of his hands towards Mina’s hand holding the phone. Getting a tight hold of her wrist, making her drop her phone to the floor. Kyungsoo was quick to grab it as Chanyeol pried Yifan off of her. “Kris! Calm down!” Chanyeol yelled as he dragged the older towards the bed. “I know you’re mad but try to control yourself!” 

 

“Control myself?! We’re talking about her fucking with what I care about the most! How am I supposed to be calm when she doesn’t even seem to give a fuck about it??” Yifan shouted. His eyes showing anger and hurt. “I know, I’m sorry. But, Kyungsoo got the phone. Let’s take it from there?” Chanyeol pleaded, and after some seconds passed, he got a little nod from the other. 

 

The others had managed to get Mina out of the hotel room with the promise of quitting, first thing tomorrow morning, as soon as the office hours begins. You know, unless she wanted the whole world to hear what she just confessed to. Everyone was a bit flustered by the whole ordeal, so they didn’t seem to see what Kyungsoo was doing on the phone. The very phone Mina was so kind to open the lock for while she wanted to call Hajoon. 

 

“Hey Mina?” was heard from the other side of the line. Kyungsoo now gaining the attention of his bandmates as he put the other on speaker. “Hi, no this isn’t Mina. This is Michael, I’m an intern at the moment, but enough about that. Could you give me your address as I was told to pay a visit to you and your, well, boyfriend.” Kyungsoo said the word boyfriend as kindly as he could while eyeing Yifan. The taller seeming to grit his teeth at the word. “Yes, great! Fantastic! We will come by in an hour? Sorry for the suddenness, yeah. Okay, thank you. See you, yeah, bye bye.” And Kyungsoo hung up the phone. 

 

“Let’s go” was all he said as he left the hotel room. The others hurrying after Kyungsoo, quickly catching up with the plan. 

 

* 

 

Yixing was cleaning after their dinner when Hajoon got the phone call. Quickly telling Yixing that Mina and her intern was paying a visit. Yixing narrowed his brows while tilting his head to the side. Who’s Mina? was all he could think about. That is until he realised he only knew one Mina that could be related to this whole mess. 

 

Why would she need to visit? Yixing was in deep thought as the door ball rang. Loudly hearing Hajoon shout out that he’ll get it. Not that Yixing was going to try either way as he wasn’t allowed to do so. 

 

“Hi, I’m Michael” Yixing heard from the hallway, in a way too familiar voice. He decided to peek out of the kitchen and into the hallway, gasping when he saw who it was. Kyungsoo was at the door arguing with Hajoon. Trying to convince him that he was in fact Michael, he just resembled D.O. “Yeah, I always go as him for Halloween, an easy costume, right?” he tried to joke. 

 

Suddenly, Yixing could see Kyungsoo getting pushed away from the entrance and oh my god, Yifan?! He seemed to be seething under his teeth as he yelled at Hajoon to let him in. That’s when Yifan’s eyes met Yixing’s peeking ones and Yifan’s shoulders fell with relief. He stormed into the house and towards Yixing and all the shorter could do was smile and hug him back. They stood there for god knows how long, but they soon realised where they were. Yifan turned around to face the rest of his members, his body shadowing Yixing from Hajoon.  

 

“Why are you hugging my boyfriend?” Hajoon said, and Yifan scoffed, loudly. “He’s not your boyfriend. Hate to break it to you knobhead but you’ve been played like a fool. We both have okay?” Yifan said. His anger clearly showing in his choice of words, but right now he couldn’t care less. He’ll be damned if he lets this guy continue to believe this nonsense. 

 

* 

 

It took the 12 of them a good two hours to explain everything to Hajoon. What Mina had done to Yifan and Yixing and how he had been put into this mess. It was incredibly tiring to put it simply. Resulting in only Junmyeon and Luhan being left in the living room with Hajoon and the couple. The rest of the members walking around the house in frustration.  

 

“So, it’s all a lie?” Hajoon said quietly. “You don’t love me?” Hajoon said as he looked at Yixing brokenly. “No, he-” Yifan starts, but Yixing puts his hand on Yifan’s thigh to stop him from ranting at the other.  

 

“I’m so sorry, but I don’t. The one I love is sitting right here behind me.” Yixing said as he moved his gaze towards Yifan, before he looked back at Hajoon to continue. “I’m so sorry Hajoon, for all this mess. I bet you’ll make someone very happy one day. It just isn’t with me. And I promise I’ll make sure Mina can’t mess with you again okay?” and Hajoon nodded slowly while looking at the floor. 

 

Luhan had his brows furrowed as he looked at his best friend, being confused as to why he was being so nice to him. Which is why that’s exactly what he asked the other when they all left Hajoon’s house to go to their hideaway. Yixing looked out the car window as he replied. “It’s not his fault. He’s… how should I say this, confused? Mina must’ve tricked him to believe we’ve been an item for years with the way he talked to me. He didn’t look at me with eyes of an actor. He looked at me like he really loved me, like he was confused as to why I would choose someone else. It’s really not his fault.” 

 

 

The night was closing in on them all and they had all enjoyed a good dinner. Ordering one of every item from the closest Chinese restaurant. “How does it feel guys?” Minseok asked them with a smile on his lips. 

 

“It would feel even better if Luhan and Jongin didn’t hog my boyfriend” Yifan said sulkily while Yixing was squished between the other two, making the younger of the two laugh out. “There’s plenty of space Fanfan” Yixing giggled while setting his arms free from the two huggers. Yixing reached his arms towards the taller, giving Yifan no other choice than to make his way towards him. Setting himself down in between Yixing’s legs while Yixing hugged him like a giant teddy bear.  

 

* 

 

Yifan littered kisses all over Yixing’s face as soon as he closed one of the bedroom doors. Once again having gotten one of the rooms in the apartment. Yixing let out a giggle as he put his arms around the taller one’s neck. “Hi” he said as he grabbed Yifan’s face with one of his hands before kissing him on the lips. A short  _hi_ was said back towards him before Yifan pushed him down on the bed. “God I’ve missed you so much” Yifan says as he moves to kiss Yixing’s neck. “I’ve missed you too.” 

 

"I've missed your face and your dimple that shows without you even trying." Kiss. "I've missed the way you huff out a little Aiyoweii like that's so much easier than just saying auch." Kiss. "I've missed the way your laugh makes all my worries disappear." Kiss. Yifan says as Yixing giggles. "I can tell by the worried wrinkles between your brows" Yixing says after the declarations, but his eyes show the adoration he has for the older. "I love you" Yixing continues, and Yifan replies it with just as much adoration back.

 

They’re slow with their kissing and the moving of their hands. It’s like they're mapping out each other's bodies for the first time, taking their time exploring one another. Scared of forgetting, scared of letting go. Yixing does have to admit though that it is going awfully slow right now. “Fan, please. Can we, ah, pick up the pace a bit?” Yixing says while the latter massages his ass. Their clothes having been scattered around the room. “Oh yeah?” Yifan hums with a smile on his face. Kissing and sucking on Yixing’s left nipple. “Yes please.” 

 

“I don’t know baby. I kinda enjoy seeing you writhe like this. It's been a while” he smirks, and Yixing has had enough. He uses all his body weight to roll them over so he’s sitting on top of Yifan. “Well, I want to hurry up” Yixing says as he moves his hips in a circular motion. Sending shivers down Yifan’s spine as his cock is aligned with the crack of Yixing’s ass. Yifan grabs his ass while Yixing leans forward to catch Yifan’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Yixing grabs Yifan’s right wrist and bring his hand towards his face before wetting three of his fingers. He makes sure to keep eye contact with the older as he knows he’s weak for it. Yixing laps at the fingers before moving his hand back down to his ass. “C’mon I know you want to fuck me” and a little chuckle falls from Yifan’s lips as he replies: “Oh yes I do”. 

 

Yifan sits up and tells Yixing to get on all fours while he preps him and the younger obliges. They’re both impatient though, so as soon as Yifan is two fingers deep Yixing starts to move his hips side to side, back and forth, fucking himself on his fingers. “I’m ready” he says, but Yifan stops up a bit. Asking him if he’s sure, but trust, Yixing is more than ready to feel his boyfriend in him again.  

 

Yifan leans over Yixing’s back as he pushes his cock in slowly but surely. Stopping up for a second when Yixing lets out a little whimper, not wanting to hurt him. After a little while Yixing tells him to continue and Yifan pushes all the way in. Yifan’s left hand is holding around Yixing’s body, while his right hand is holding himself up. He starts to thrust slowly for the both of them to get used to the tight fit. 

 

Small pants come out of Yixing’s lips as Yifan picks up the pace. Easily finding the younger’s sweet spot as he fucks into him. “Fan” comes out of Yixing’s lips and Yifan continues to thrust while he asks “yeah, you okay?” while giving Yixing’s neck a couple of kisses.

 

“My arms” Yixing says before he falls down on his shoulders with a moan, making Yifan lose his balance for a second as well before he steadies himself. Yifan moves Yixing to his side, with the leg touching the mattress lying straight, and the leg on top being folded towards Yixing’s stomach. Yifan hovering above him while he continues to move inside of him. His hands holding a tight grip on Yixing’s hipbone and knee.  

 

“Hi baby” Yifan says as he brings his lips towards the other. “Hi fanfan” Yixing says back dreamily as he grabs a hold of the others face to steady their kissing.

 

*

 

“Baby, I’m gonna come” Yifan grunts out and Yixing nods while he squeezes his ass muscles, making Yifan let out a louder groan before his hips stutter and he comes. Yifan lies down to spoon Yixing, his dick still inside the other while his hand finds Yixing’s dick. A gasp comes out of Yixing’s lips as Yifan finally strokes his untouched cock to his boyfriend's release. 

 

When they’ve both gotten down from their high Yifan starts to litter Yixing’s neck with kisses again. Snuggling closer to the smaller as he slowly pulls out. Bringing one of his hands down to push his cum back into Yixing’s hole with a finger, but instead of pulling out again his finger continues to play with Yixing’s hole. 

 

“Fanfan” Yixing whines “sensitive” he says, but at the same time he pushes back towards Yifan’s fingers.

“How about round two?” Yifan says with a grin, and Yixing nods as he kisses the other. 

 

\----------------- 

 

 **Press release regarding Mina Hoang and Kris Wu by Xiu Ying**  

Seoul, South Korea. 28.02.2019. 12:00.

Following the scandal regarding Kris Wu and Lay Zhang it has come to my attention that misuse of power has been the problem of other scandals following the dating scandal. Miss Mina Hoang has admitted to setting up the scandals revolving Lay and two other men that she paid to create a havoc. Trying to not only ruin Lay’s happiness, but also her own client, Kris’ happiness.  

 

I want to clearly state that I and my company support the two’s relationship, and no hate towards them will be tolerated in the future. Legal action will be taken towards homophobic hatred. Furthermore, the relationship between ex-members and current-members of Exo will be put back in the spotlight. Something all 12 of them wished for after this rollercoaster of events. 

 

I, Xiu Ying, will hereby announce that Kris Wu has officially and legally changed company, and has now joined my client list. I wish both Kris Wu and Lay Zhang a future filled with happiness and health, whether that is together or not. Even though I, as the rest of the majority, think they look very well together. And, are even better when they can be themselves.  

 

Thank you, 

Xiu Ying 

 

\----------------- 

 

 **@sehunsqueenbee:** I told yall haters back in July that this ship is here to fucking stay!!#FanxingIsReal #WeSupportFanxing   
_231 Retweets     521 Likes_  

 

 **@exomessingupmytempo:** "I cant believe" in Chen’s voice!! #FanxingIsReal   
21 Retweets     23 Likes 

**@chenhasabigmouth:** I’m so happy for them! This could really hopefully change Asia’s view on gay people! #FanxingIsReal   
_21 Retweets     11 Likes_  

**@baekkielove97:**  All of you homophobic haters can stick a cactus up your asses!  #WeSupportFanxing   
_51 Retweets     121 Likes_  

**@kyungsoorulemyworld:** YES! I’m so proud of them and do they have the best manager ever or what???   
_32 Retweets     45 Likes_  

**@markiepooh298:**  Ahgase support Fanxing and Exo in this amazing time <3 <3 #FanxingIsReal    
_99 Retweets     239 Likes_  

**@kraysince2011:**  Everyone saying my ship was sinking can suck my non existent dick #FanxingIsRal   
_11 Retweets     28 Likes_  

**@minhyuksmonbebe:**  #FanxingIsReal and monbebe and elf got your backs!    
_67 Retweets     188 Likes_  

 

\----------------- 

 

[ _https://chanyeolcanrapmetosleep.tumblr.com/post/98736756/its-officia_ _l_ ](https://chanyeolcanrapmetosleep.tumblr.com/post/98736756/its-official)

**ITS OFFICIAL**  

  1. February 2019 22:19



Remember when the scandal first came out last summer and we were all losing our shit? Also, remember that time a picture of Yixing with another guy came out and we lost our shit even more? Well, in a couple of months we’re gonna remember the day Yixing and Kris was put to the same company under the same supporting manager while we lost our shit even more. 

 

This is honestly the best thing since sliced bread, I really can’t believe we’re not only able to witness kpop idols be gay and free, but we’re also going to be able to see all of our boys more?? Now this is a great time to stanning kings! And I’m feeling so much love, can you feel it? Twitter is going mad with the whole of kpop fans supporting the two of them and its just a great great day to be a part of this. Now pop over there! Let’s keep this trending for days! 

 

From all of yours favourite Chanyeol bias 

 

__________________ 

**A/N:** Oh my god! I can’t believe I finally finished this story. I do have to say I’m sorry for being so slow on you guys. I just can’t write unless I feel inspired to do it. This whole chapter was written in a day, but I couldn’t get myself to write it until weeks had passed from the last chapter. But I really hope you guys enjoyed it even though the last chapters are kind of cluttered. I will try to and find time to proof read the chapters, but wow!! This is my first long fic and I’m really glad all of you guys decided to read and subscribe and everything! Thank you so much for all of your comments! Thank you so much! 

Also I’m sorry for sucking at writing smut, but I kinda wanted it to be in it... oops 


End file.
